A Past Friendship
by Angelstar1158
Summary: Hi! The Bladebreakers just arrived in China! Now, they meet one of the members of the Elemental Bladers! The prize for the tournament has just changed! And somebody is spying on Jenny? What's going on? Read to find out!
1. Lost blade and mystery letter

A/N: I; m just writing a story cause I'm really annoyed and I'll just write something up.. The genre may change..  
  
Angelstar1158 doesn't own anything from Beyblades okay?  
  
******************************************************  
  
The bladebreakers were back in Japan and it was a very nice day do they decided to beyblade each other. Right now, Ray was going against Kai.  
  
"3.2.1, LET IT RIP!" said Tyson enthusiastically. Kai and Ray pulled their ripcords at the same time, now their beyblades are in the dish and tackling each other.  
  
"Now Dranzer! FIRE ARROW!" yelled Kai as a burst of flame came from Dranzer and is coming towards Driger.  
  
"Driger, avoid it!" yelled Ray getting a bit shaken. But too late, Dranzer's fire arrow hit Driger and now it is K.O.ed. Just as Dranzer was flying back to Kai's hand, someone snatched Dranzer while it was still in the air.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Kai as he pursued the thief.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's follow him!" yelled Kenny getting up from the ground  
  
"Yeah, hurry up Max," said Tyson  
  
They all chased the thief until the thief disappeared into the forest nearby. They all searched for about 3 hours before heading back to Tyson's house, they all decided to stay there so they can plan on what to do.  
  
"We'll start looking for Dranzer first thing in the morning" said Max cheerfully, hoping that it would ease the tension in the air. Kai was still very quiet since Dranzer had been stolen.  
  
"But, I doubt that, the thief might have left already and he could be miles away by now!" said Kenny a little disappointed that he had to bring up something so negative.  
  
"Come on Kai, don't worry, we'll find it!" said Ray encouragingly while putting his hand on Kai's shoulder, only to receive no answer and a slap on the hand telling him not to touch him.  
  
"I don't need your help! I'll find Dranzer on my own!" yelled Kai who has spoken for the first time in hours. Just then the doorbell rang and Tyson went to answer it. There was no one there except for a letter in front of him. It was addressed to Kai. Tyson picked up the letter and walked into the room the others were in.  
  
"Kai, there's this letter addressed to you, I found it on the doormat" Tyson said as he handed Kai the letter. Kai just took the letter without a sound and opened it. He read the letter and his eyes became a bit wider with every sentence he read. Ray took the letter from him.  
  
"What does it say Ray?" said Max excitedly.  
  
"Yeah tell us!" said Tyson  
  
"It says, "Dear Kai,  
  
It has been a long time since I last saw you. Never mind, I have something important to tell you. You see, I found your beyblade. This guy was running and he tripped, then a beyblade fell out of his bag, but I don't think he noticed. He ran away as soon as he got up. I tried telling him he dropped his beyblade but I don't think he heard. I looked at it more closely and I saw the Dranzer in the middle of the blade. I knew immediately it was yours. So I want to give it back to you. Meet me at the café two blocks from Tyson's house at 12 o'clock tomorrow. You'll find me in middle table inside the café. I'll meet you there, just go a bit earlier.Bye! See you then!"  
  
"And that's it.." Said Ray  
  
"Why don't we go there and check it out?" said Tyson  
  
"It might be a trap though.." Said Kenny  
  
"Nah, I don't think so.Even if it was, we can defend and take care of ourselves," said Max  
  
"That's right!" said Tyson  
  
"I suppose it's settled! We're going to the café!" said Ray  
  
"Fine." said Kai  
  
After this, they walked around town for a while, ate dinner at a nearby restaurant, went back home and fell asleep. But Kai had a very hard time falling asleep, trying to think of who might be the one who wrote him the letter. An hour later, he fell asleep.  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
"Come on in Kai!" said a little girl who was around 4 or 5. She was wearing a plain cerulean dress that went down to her knees. She was also wearing a necklace with a thunderbolt charm, her hair was black and it went down to her waist.  
  
"Coming, thunder!" said a young Kai, who was clutching his side. His side was bleeding a little bit. He was trying to walk to the little girl but collapsed on his way to her. "Oh no!" She ran up to Kai, shook him, but he wouldn't wake up so she carried him to her house and put him on a bed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, his grandpa is so mean. Why does he always have to hurt poor Kai?" she said as she was bandaging the wound on Kai's side.  
  
Kai opened his eyes a few minutes later. "Thunder? Where are you?" He tried to get up but ended up falling back down on the bed due to the pain.  
  
"Kai? You're awake!" she walked to him with some medicine. "Drink this and you will be all better!" she said cheerfully. Kai nodded and drank the medicine.  
  
"Thanks, Thunder" he smiled just a little bit at her for her hospitality.  
  
Thunder saw his smile and smiled back sweetly.  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
Kai shot up from the bed and fell back down. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream..or was it? That was strange, why would I remember this dream or have it now?" he wondered to himself. He just shook his head of all his thoughts and went back to sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: How is it? A cliffhanger I see at least I think so..I don't like cliffhangers but I did it anyway..Please review..I suck at summaries...It's not my edge you know...Anyway R&R! And tell me if you would like to know what happens next! 


	2. We meet again

A/N: Thank you for the reviews...Even if it was only 2...Anyway, here's another chapter!  
  
' '-thinking  
  
Angelstar1158 doesn't own beyblades!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Everyone woke up quite early the next morning even Tyson. They were all very anxious for 12 o'clock to come since they were going to get Dranzer back. Breakfast was uneventful, they all ate in silence until Tyson said, "I CAN'T TAKE THE TENSION ANYMORE!"  
  
"Relax Tyson, Dizzy and I are trying to locate Kai's blade, not that it isn't possible, now be quiet cause people are staring at us!" Everybody in the restaurant was staring at their table but Kai paid no heed what so ever. In fact, Kai hasn't said a word that morning, he was thinking about the dream.  
  
'Why is that dream coming back now? I remember that and forgot about it...but why did I just dream about that? I haven't seen her in many years but why did I dream about it? It was as clear as a bell. The only thing I have from her is the extra necklace she gave me' He thinks about the time he received it  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
A five-year-old Kai is talking to a girl.  
  
"Thunder, I have to go now...I'm moving somewhere else, and I don't think I'll see you again..." Kai is looking at the ground not facing the girl  
  
"It's ok Kai, as long as we remember each other...we'll always be friends" The 5 year old Thunder smiles. "If I see you again, we'll still be friends, but until then, we can still try not to forget each other and what happened here."  
  
Kai nods in agreement. "I'll never forget the times when you helped me. I wish there was a way to recognize each other if we meet again." Thunder thinks for a while and then snaps her fingers.  
  
"I got it!" She gets something from bag and pulls out a long rectangular box. "Here, this is my gift to you, so you can remember me!" Kai opens the box and sees a necklace with a thunderbolt charm. It was an exact replica of Thunder's necklace. "This necklace is the same one I have, so if we don't believe each other, we'll show the other one the necklace, agreed?"  
  
Kai nods his head in agreement again. "Make sure you don't forget."  
  
"How can I forget? Why don't we promise each other not to forget?" suggested Thunder.  
  
"Alright, pinkies swear!" They both link their pinkies together and then Kai leaves. "Good bye Kai! I swear I'll never forget!"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Tyson is waving his hand in front of Kai's face. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Kai stares at him coldly and realizes it is 11:30. Only a half an hour left until he gets his beyblade back from the person who has it.  
  
"Let's go guys! We could go to the café a bit earlier so we can spot the person easier!" said Ray, who was looking a bit excited. Max just nodded his head and followed Ray out the door. Tyson, Kenny, and Kai followed the suit. They all went to the café, which took them only 5 minutes to get there. When they arrived at the café, they saw their table occupied by someone. There was a girl who sat at the table where they were supposed to wait for the mystery person. Tyson walked up to the girl and asked her something.  
  
"Why are you sitting there? We are supposed to wait for someone here and so can you move somewhere else? There are plenty of other tables." Tyson was trying to be as polite as possible since she was a girl.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is my usual spot and I don't really want to leave this area." Said the girl. She was trying to reason with the boy. The girl had raven black hair that went down to the hips and she had green eyes. She was wearing a yellow, sleeve-less dress that went down to her knees and she also had a one-strap bag slung across her shoulder. "But you guys could share a table with me and wait for your friend" she said smiling sweetly at them all.  
  
The all seem to think it was reasonable so they sat down with the girl. Kai looked suspiciously at the girl for some reason. The girl didn't notice anything.  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Kenny politely. The girl looked at Kenny and said, "My name is Nasora, Jenny Nasora. What are your names?" she asked after she has introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Tyson, that is Max, the guy with the computer is Kenny or Chief, the one with the headband is Ray, and Mr. Sourpuss over there is Kai." Tyson pointed to each of them as he introduced them. They all waved except Kai.  
  
"It's 12 o'clock, that person with Kai's blade should have been here by now!" said Kenny anxiously and worriedly. Everyone was staring at the clock and 15 minutes but sill no sign of the person who was retuning Dranzer. Tyson go impatient and yelled again for the second time today.  
  
"I'VE HAD IT! WHERE IS THAT PERSON?" Kenny, Max, and Ray had to cover their ears to avoid being deaf. Kai was still very quite and seems to be thinking. Then the girl spoke.  
  
"Are you sure that person would be coming, I mean, how'd you know for sure?" The girl looked a bit amused but nobody noticed. Max answered the question and told her everything, about the letter, how Kai's blade was stolen, and so on. "Oh, I see, could I possibly see that letter?" Tyson handed the letter to Jenny and she read it. She gave it back and walked in front of Kai. He just stared at her as she walked in front of him. "Kai..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jenny pulled something out of her bag and gave it to Kai. It looked like a little present box. It had wrapping, ribbons, and a bow on top. "Here you go, think of it as a present" Kai looked at the box strangely, then at Jenny, and back to the box. Reluctantly he untied the bow, took off the wrapper and opened the box. Inside he saw a beyblade, not just any beyblade, it was his.  
  
"Ho...How'd you get this?" Kai picked up Dranzer and stared at it, then Jenny. Everybody else looked astonished as they saw Kai's beyblade. They all stared at Jenny waiting for an explanation. Jenny didn't answer but she just merely held Kai by the shoulder. Kai was looking curiously at Jenny. Jenny didn't say anything but took a chain that was hidden under his scarf. The necklace had a thunderbolt charm on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kai, he was looking very freaked since someone could find his old necklace even though it was under his scarf. Jenny just merely smiled, took her hand off his shoulder and let go of the necklace.  
  
"What just happened here Kai?" asked Ray, he and the others where still dumbfounded. Kai too was dumbfounded. He didn't know how this girl knew or found the necklace, and how'd she find his beyblade.  
  
"Kai, I'm the one who sent you guys the letter, I was a bit cautious even though I knew it was you" said Jenny, breaking up the silence. Now everyone including Kai was staring at her. Tyson seemed a bit mad.  
  
"You were in our faces the whole time, and you didn't say anything?" Tyson stood up and glared at Jenny. Kai pulled him away and pushed him back into his seat.  
  
"Knock it off Tyson, what I want to know is...how'd you know I was wearing that necklace?" Kai was getting more and more suspicious now. Jenny stared at him straight in the eyes and responded coolly.  
  
"I'm Thunder..." Kai was so shocked her nearly fell off his chair.  
  
"You can't be! Thunder would never leave her village! You're lying!" said Kai recovering from the shock. Everyone looked at Kai and Jenny in confusion.  
  
"What's going on here?" They all asked the same question at once. Jenny just kept looking at Kai. She stood up and showed a necklace that was hidden underneath the collar of her dress. It also had a thunderbolt charm on it.  
  
"See? I am Thunder!" said Jenny hopefully. Kai still had a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"You could be impersonating her, if you are really her, you should be able to remember or act something out from when we were little. Jenny just sighed and nodded. She took a little box lying on the floor and presented it to Kai.  
  
"Here, this is my gift to you, so you can remember me. This necklace is the same one I have, so if we don't believe each other, we'll show the other one the necklace, agreed?" Jenny smiled at Kai and Kai now looks shocked.  
  
"It is you!" Kai yelled, jumping up from his chair in the process. Everybody looked curiously at Kai.  
  
"Kai was my friend, he lived in the same village I was in for a year. We became close friends but not that close. One day, he had to leave for his new hometown to do something, I'm not sure what...so I gave him a necklace to remember me by." She answered the question everybody else was thinking. Kenny came back to his senses.  
  
"Why don't we talk about this at the hotel, it'll be much easier anyway." Everybody else came back to their senses too, and nodded. Everybody headed out the door and back to the hotel.  
  
'I never thought I'd see her again after I left her village. That's what the dream meant. She was coming back and she's here'  
  
*************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: What will happen now since Jenny has come back? What is she doing here? Is she Kai's gir.*gets hit by mallet* sorry...Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of "A Past Friendship!" Can I go now? I need to go see a doctor for this lump!  
  
AS: Fine! Just don't say that next time!  
  
Announcer Guy: Great! *runs out of the studio, clutching his head*  
  
AS: *sweatdrop* Anyway, review people, I need to get a doctor myself, my fingers are a bit tired from typing two chapters today. Anyway...Review! Now where are my bandages? Ja ne! 


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Well, kinda...  
  
*Everybody is going into AS's rooms and they saw a big fat wall in between them and the computer*  
  
AS: WHAT THE HECK?! O_O  
  
Ray: It's writer's block.  
  
AS: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Tyson: We'll try to trash it down, I wanna know how this fic goes anyway...*launches his beyblade, Max does the same while Ray calls for a construction crew and Kai gets a jackhammer to try and break it*  
  
AS: *Teary eyes* I didn't know you guys cared!  
  
Tyson: We don't we just want to know what happens!  
  
AS: FINE! BE THAT WAY! WHEN WE GET THE WRITER'S BLOCK OUTTA HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO BE PAIRED UP WITH KAI!  
  
Kai and Tyson: NNNOOO!!!  
  
AS: Whatever, please be patient, when I get the writer's block outta the way, I'll be able to write up chapter 3! JA! *turns around, shuts her eyes and ducks as a piece of wreckage flies past her and a lot of construction noise is heard in the background* See Ya! HEY CAREFUL GUYS! *leaves to try and break down the writer's block* 


	4. The Past and the Tournament

Everybody is still trying to break down the writer's block. Ray put a bomb in a small crack they made and it exploded! After the smoke cleared, you can see a very big crack and AS looking very excited!  
  
AS: YES! YES! WE DID IT! ^_______________________^ THANKS EVERYONE! *hugs all of them really tightly and then runs through the crack. She immediately starts to type on her computer*  
  
Tyson: *rubbing his neck* OW! Next time don't grip us so tightly!  
  
AS: Sorry! *still typing on the computer* I'll try to remember that next time!  
  
Ray: At least she's starting!  
  
Max: I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing  
  
Kai: I don't care!  
  
AS: Whatever! And thank you for the reviews! And I feel a bit sad that somebody actually insulted Jenny...Oh well, at least Jenny isn't me!  
  
Kenny: *sweatdrop* She is you in a way...She has black hair and has your na.  
  
AS: *hits him with mallet* SHUT UP! And on with the fic!  
  
************************************************  
  
Everybody was walking back to the house with Jenny. Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Ray were talking excitedly about what they are going to do and Jenny. But Kai was silent and was thinking the same question over and over. 'Why is Jenny here? Should she be at the old village?' He stared at her from time to time but she didn't look at him at all. When they arrived at the hotel, they all went into their room and sat on the couch in front of the television. Everybody was silent and was staring at Jenny. It was Kai who broke the silence.  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the village?" Kai was staring directly into Jenny's eyes, hoping for a clear answer. She sighed and started to answer the question.  
  
"You see Kai, after you left to go back to your own hometown and your visit was over, I was alone and had no one to talk to except the maid that comes once a week. I decided to leave the village myself and meet some interesting people on the way. I was sort of looking for some friends and company since no one from the village would talk to me."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Kai spoke again looking a bit confused.  
  
"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Jenny replied again, "I didn't want to be alone in the house and not many people will talk to me. I didn't know how I found you. I saw you several times in newspapers, television, and so on. I was traveling again and I realized I was in the town where you were."  
  
Kai just nodded at her explanation. Tyson asked a question since he was curious about one thing. "How'd you meet Kai?" Jenny looked a bit surprised at the question. She hesitated and then she started to answer.  
  
"You see, one day it was raining very hard..."  
  
**Goes into memory/flashback** (reminder: She's still telling the story)  
  
A four-year-old Kai was running. His arm and side was bleeding from what his grandfather did to him. The streets were empty and the rain was coming down hard and fast. Kai didn't care about the rain, but soon he slowed down and collapsed from the pain and exhaustion. He was half conscious but he couldn't open his eyes or move a muscle.  
  
Then, a 4-year-old Jenny comes along with an umbrella. She was wearing a long-sleeved, lavender shirt and a skirt that went a bit above her ankles. She spots a half conscious Kai and checks on him. Kai felt someone touching his wounds and tried to move but he couldn't so he just laid there. Jenny felt sorry for the little boy and carried him over her shoulder. She didn't say a thing. She managed to get him on her back, piggyback style.  
  
Jenny walked all the way to her house with Kai on her back. She was exhausted but she still didn't say anything. She went inside the house and put Kai on a bed. Since Kai was wet, she decided with a lot of thought to remove his shirt and pants so he wouldn't catch pneumonia. Jenny was blushing very hard and she took off his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on. Immediately, she put the blanket over him with his wounds still bleeding. She ran into the medicine cabinet and took the medical box. Jenny went back to bandage his wounds. After that, Kai slipped into unconsciousness. He woke up a few hours later to find a girl sitting besides him, weaving with a plastic needle, yarn, and some cardboard. "Where am I and who are you?"  
  
Jenny turned to look at him. "Hello, I see that you're awake! You're in my house and my name is Jenny or Thunder as some people call me" Kai just stared at nothing and tried to get up but the pain had caused him to collapse on the bed while Jenny was watching his every move. "You shouldn't try to get up yet! The wounds will open up and they might get infected"  
  
"I don't need your concern! I don't need any help!" Kai just yelled at her because he had shown a bit of weakness. His grandfather would never forgive him for that. He tried to ignore what the girl had said and tried to get up again but no avail. Jenny pitied the boy.  
  
"I think that you should stay for the night, it's raining very hard outside and besides, you can't get up, let alone walk all the way back to your house! But anyways, what's your name and who did this to you?" She tried to say all this as politely as possible. Kai just stared at her and thought if he should tell her what happened, then he made up his mind. He took a deep breath and answered her. "I'll tell you if you don't blab this out to anyone!" He tried making himself as clear as possible. Jenny merely nodded in agreement.  
  
"My name is Kai, I had fallen into a pond yesterday with many people watching. They were all laughing at my clumsiness. My grandfather was outraged and dragged me back home. My grandfather didn't forgive me for showing weakness. He whipped me in only two places, the arm and the side. He told me to leave for 2 days to think about what I've done. After that I ran away." Jenny just nodded to show that she understood. After that she stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get you something to eat, meanwhile, you can put on your clothes, they're dry" She pointed to his clothes on the side table next to his bed. She left and he put his clothes on with a bit of difficulty. Jenny came back up with two trays of food. She handed a tray to Kai and he took it reluctantly, while she sat down and started to eat her own food. He started eating himself considering he just remembered he didn't eat much yesterday. When he finished the rain had stopped and he decided to leave.  
  
"I'll be going now." Kai got out of the bed but he had a little trouble standing but he managed. Jenny stood up as well and Kai was about to walk out.  
  
"Wait, Kai" Kai just stopped to listen to what she had to say or wanted. "I would like to give you a sort of offer. When you're hurt, you can come over here so I can bandage your wounds! That way, they won't become infected, not that you have to come here." Kai just nodded and walked out of the house. Jenny watched him leave the house and she said quietly, "Good-bye, Kai"  
  
**End memory/flashback**  
  
Everybody was in awe that Kai was actually willing to let somebody help him. Kai just merely looked away but really, he didn't really want the rest of the bladebreakers to know about this. Jenny looked at him and just sighed at his stubbornness. "I suppose we should forget this story before Kai gets angry."  
  
"Ok, I think we shouldn't dwell on what happened in the past" Ray was quite intelligent to say something so reasonable. Tyson, Max and Kenny nodded in agreement. Kenny decided to check to see if Jenny had a profile from the BBA. When Kenny opened his laptop. Dizzy started out with the usual remark. "I thought that you have forgotten about me! Oh, and who's that girl over there?"  
  
"Oh, that's just Jenny, she's sort of like Kai's friend but let's get back to what I wanted to do." Kenny started typing while Tyson, Max and Ray were talking to Jenny.  
  
"Do you beyblade?" Tyson was always ready for a good challenge. Jenny looked rather shocked, surprised and doubtful.  
  
"I don't beyblade at all" That was her answer and it sounded clear and as though she didn't want to talk about this. Max, Tyson and Ray were rather taken aback until Kenny shouted something.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" He kept on looking from Jenny to his laptop for about 5 times before he stopped. He had a really shocked expression on his face. Kenny looked disbelievingly at Jenny while she looked at him suspiciously. "Yo...you're part of the Elemental Bladers aren't you?" Jenny looked absolutely freaked at the words elemental bladers. Tyson looked at Kenny in confusion. "What's the Elemental Bladers?"  
  
"They're the team that won the world beyblade tournament 4 years in a row!" Kenny managed to yell out. Tyson and Max's jaws were hanging open. Ray was quite freaked but managed to say something.  
  
"You're kidding right? I mean, Jenny just said that she doesn't beyblade" Ray was looking at the laptop to make sure Kenny was kidding around, but surely he saw that he wasn't joking. Kai just stood up and looked as cold as ever.  
  
"She was lying, I knew that she was a four year champion" With that he walked out of the room and he went into the room he was sleeping in last night. Everybody just stared after him and returned their gaze to Jenny. Jenny decided that she couldn't keep her secret forever so she decided to tell what was going on before the guys start to lose it.  
  
"You see, Kai was correct. I was lying about me not blading. I can beyblade but I retired because we all thought there was no point in challenging anyone anymore. We haven't lost a match for a long time and no one seems like a challenge to us at all." Max was getting a bit confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'us'?" Tyson was also wondering the same thing. Kenny and Ray was waiting for an answer. Jenny just sighed and thought that this'll take a long time to explain.  
  
"Us, I mean my team. There's Chelsea, Katrina and Jessica. We're all masters at certain kinds of elemental types of beyblades. Chelsea is the master of water bit beasts, Katrina is the master of wind bit beasts, Jessica is the master of fire bit beasts, and I am the master of thunder bit beasts. That's why we're called the Elemental Bladers. We can use any kind of animal bit beasts but we all prefer phoenixes."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense, no wonder you're called Thunder" Tyson was actually being smart for once. Jenny nodded and Ray suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Jenny, your team never lost in a very long time right? Well, why don't we challenge you and your team to a beybattle?" All the guys nodded in agreement but Jenny just shook her head.  
  
"We would beyblade you if we could. it's just that we're not together, Chelsea is in Paris, Katrina is in California, and Jessica is in New York!" Jenny practically yelled her head off. Tyson and Max cowered at her outburst. Kenny suggested something that seems to be a possible idea.  
  
"Why don't we call them here?" Jenny still shook her head and everybody sighed in disappointment. Jenny decided to cheer them up.  
  
"I heard there's a tournament for beybladers with a lot of skill and talent! If you go then maybe I can get my teammates there to watch! After that, you might be able to beybattle them!" Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray perked up after that statement.  
  
"This is great! We can train even harder at this tournament!" Kenny was really excited about this. Ray was excited too, he wanted to test his skills against stronger bladers. Tyson was ready for some action and so was Max. Just then, Kai entered the room to find everyone very excited. (A/N: I use excited too many times! ACK!) Tyson decided to tell Kai the news.  
  
"Kai, we're going to a tournament for bladers. We should enter and try to win!" Kai looked a little shocked at what Tyson just said and then he just nodded. Jenny decided to fill everybody on everything that's going to happen and all the information she knows.  
  
"Guys, this tournament called "Tournament of Blades" and it is going to be held in China! You need 4-5 members in your team to compete. The 5th blader will be a substitute. It'll start in 1 week and the prize is the supreme blade. The supreme blade is known to defeat all challengers!" Tyson was nearly screaming at everyone.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Everyone had to cover their ears to avoid being deaf. Ray did agree with Tyson but he pointed out a serious flaw in this plan.  
  
"How are we going to get to China? We don't know where Mr. Dickenson is, and we have no one to turn to" Tyson, Max, and Kenny immediately shut up and groaned in disappointment. "Sorry to rain on your parade guys." Jenny took her bag off her and put it on her lap. The guys were staring at her. She pulled out a cell phone and called someone. She talked for a few minutes, with her expression getting more and more cheerful by the second. Then she hung up and turned to everyone else.  
  
"Guys, we're going to China! I phoned a friend of mine and I borrowed a plane for us so we can go to China! It'll be here at 12:30 tomorrow afternoon!" The boys immediately became cheerful again. The started to plan what they are going to do and they also started to pack for China. Jenny smiled at their enthusiasm. Everyone was discussing about the tournament during dinner. Jenny was cooking for them. "Ok, I'm done! Dig in!" Jenny brought over a big tray of food. It had soup, rice, sushi, soy sauce, fish, vegetables, meat, and many other things. Tyson's mouth was practically watering at the sight of this much food. As soon as Jenny said dig in, Tyson did that and started to gobble up a lot of food. Max, Kenny, and Ray were trying to get their hands on as much food as possible so Tyson wouldn't take all the food. Everyone started eating and resumed their chat about the tournament. Jenny was thinking to herself when something beeped. Jenny walked over to her bag and pulled out a laptop computer. She put on a headset with a microphone attached to it. She typed and spoke at the same time, after a while she put everything away. Everyone watched her with questioning looks and Jenny seemed to notice but she decided to ignore it. Soon, everyone was finished and started going to bed. Jenny washed the dirty dishes and went to bed. Everyone fell asleep but Kai was tossing and turning in his bed again.  
  
**Dream Sequence**  
  
He saw Jenny walking down a street. She was wearing a golden headband, and a yellow sleeve-less, turtleneck dress that goes pass her knees. Jenny was walking when suddenly a hand grabbed her by the wrists and another hand grabbed her by the mouth, covering it so she can't scream. Her eyes were wide with horror. Kai ran to try and find her. He found a guy with Jenny going into a warehouse. She was tried up to a chair and she was terrified.  
  
"What are you intending to do to me?" She could barely speak since she was so frightened. Kai was watching with horror as a guy cam over with a knife in his hand. He advanced towards Jenny holding the knife menacingly.  
  
"It's nothing really!" He out the knife close to her face.  
  
"No! Please don't!" Jenny managed to say this in a low scream. The guy held the knife high while holding her wrist out. He plunged the knife down towards her wrist. Everything went black before that happened and Kai heard an ear splitting scream.  
  
**End Dream Sequence**  
  
Kai shot out of bed drenched in a cold sweat. He was gasping and wiped his face with the blanket. He went out of his room to check on Jenny. Kai opened her door to find her sleeping peacefully. He smiled a half smile and went back to bed. He went back thinking. 'That was a dream, that couldn't be real now can it? No! I must be hallucinating. Or am I?'  
  
***********************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: *looks like he's sleeping. He falls out of his chair and hits the ground, then he stands back up* I'm awake! I'm awake! Oh, um..Will they be able to get to the Tournament of the Blades? Is that dream really going to come true? And when can I go back to sleep? Find out next time on A Past Friendship! Can I go to sleep now?  
  
AS: Always asking me! What kind of person are you? Whatever, go to sleep!  
  
Announcer Guys: Finally! *runs to the couch to get some shut-eye*  
  
AS: *sweatdrop* Idiot! Anyway, I know this chapter is short but I'm trying my best! Tell me how you like it! And all flames will be used to roast Tea and Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh and marshmallows! Now do I make myself clear? Now please R&R! Ja Ne! 


	5. Arriving in China

AS: Hi! Sorry for the delay, I just had too much homework, a bad week, I was very pissed off and I think I've gone a bit insane! I know this story isn't that interesting but it's my first time to write a summary so I expected this...  
  
Tyson: Don't mind her, she is already more insane than she thinks she is!  
  
AS: I don't want to deal with that junk right now Tyson! Now let me type!  
  
Ray: I think you need some serious help! Like at a mental hospital!  
  
AS: Knock it off! I don't want to put up with this right now! And one of my friends from school found out I was an authoress! If she blabs this out, everyone will tease me to no end! *goes into a corner to sulk*  
  
Tyson: Told ya she was insane  
  
Max: -_-' I'll do the disclaimers! Angelstar1158 doesn't own anything from Beyblades! Now on with the fic! I always wanted to say that! Hehe! *sees AS still sulking in a corner* When will she stop sulking? *sigh*  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next morning everybody woke up to the smell of food. Everybody went out of their rooms at the same time except for Kai. When everybody went downstairs, they saw Kai sitting at the table sipping coffee and Jenny cooking breakfast. Everybody took a seat and Tyson was every eager to eat.  
  
"Come on Jenny! When will you be done? I'm starving!" Everyone laughed at this comment from Tyson. Jenny was flipping pancakes and she put 3 pancakes on each plate. Jenny seized a knife and started to slice a stick of butter. She put a small piece on top of each plate of pancakes. Tyson's mouth started to water as he watched her pour syrup on the pancakes. She poured water into 5 mugs and put everything on a tray. Jenny carried it to the table, and as soon as Jenny set down the tray, Tyson immediately took his plate and started to devour the pancakes. The others just took their plates and ate their pancakes. The boys were very surprised at how these pancakes tasted. Ray decided to comment Jenny on the food.  
  
"Hey Jenny, this is really delicious! Where did you learn how to cook?" Jenny looked at him with mild surprise.  
  
"I learned how to cook many years ago. I learned from the maid that came to my house, she was a great cook and taught me" Tyson didn't seem to care, as long as he had food in front of him. Kenny and Max just ate and drank the hot cocoa that Jenny had poured. Ray merely nodded and started to eat again. Kai was sitting silently slowly eating the pancakes. Apparently, he forgot about the dream. When they were done, Jenny cleaned up the table while everybody went outside to practice. She washed all the dirty dishes and joined everybody else. Tyson was very eager to beybattle.  
  
"Jenny, why don't you battle me? It'll help me prepare for the tournament!" Jenny just shook her head.  
  
"I can't, I don't really feel like beyblading. I'll battle you when I'm with my team" Tyson accepted her explanation and they practiced until it was 11 o'clock. That's when Kenny spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys! Let's get ready to go to China! The plane will be arriving in one hour!" Everybody grabbed their belongings and ran back to Tyson's house. Everybody grabbed their bags since they packed last night.  
  
"Where is the plane going to be?" Max was a little worried that they would miss the plane. Jenny just looked unconcerned.  
  
"It'll be right here, and it might be a helicopter, I'm not sure" Tyson's eyes bugged out as soon as he heard the chopper was going to pick them up in his backyard.  
  
"Wouldn't that attract too much attention?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, we'll be fine" With that over with, they decided to pass the time by talking. The helicopter was going to arrive in 45 minutes anyways. Kenny wanted to know about the tournament and the prize. He decided to look it up with Dizzi. While the others were chatting happily, Kenny found out the supreme blade won't be the prize after all.  
  
"Guys, you won't believe this but the supreme blade in no longer the prize!" Everybody stood up and walked over to Kenny to see if he was serious. Apparently, he was very serious. He showed them the information he picked up. "It says here, 'the supreme blade is no longer the prize, there was something wrong with it. Some areas were chipped and a little cracked. Someone tried to steal it but luckily someone found him but he got away. So the prize is 1 request from the whole team. But the request must be reasonable so the people sponsoring the tournament can fulfill it!"  
  
"At least there still is a prize!" Tyson cheered up immediately after what Max had just said. Just then, a black helicopter came from the sky and landed in front of everyone. The door opened and Jenny went inside. The boys were still a bit stunned. Jenny realized they weren't moving so she decided to say something. She stepped in the doorway, half-yelling at the boys from inside.  
  
"Are you guys going to come or what?" The boys soon came to their senses and went on the chopper. They all sat down and then the doors of the chopper shut, then Max and Tyson were looking excitedly out the window. Jenny was also looking out the window but she didn't look as excited as the two boys. Kenny was looking up more information while Ray was trying to get the two boys to sit down because he was in between them. Kai was still silent and closed his eyes. Jenny turned around to look at the pilot.  
  
"Thank you Jock for the lift! I'd never thought that she would send you to pick us up!" The pilot laughed at her remark.  
  
"It's nothing Miss Nasora! The mistress didn't wasn't to disturb the servants that are on vacation! So she thought that she had to go and get you but I stepped in instead!" Jenny giggled a bit as he said that. The trip was pretty uneventful unless you count Tyson complaining about food. It was a 3 and a half hour trip after all. But luckily, Jenny had brought lunch and had packed it in the bag she carried around with her. She handed everyone a lunch box and they ate it quickly. A few minutes after they were done, Jock told them they were almost there.  
  
"All you have to do is wait about 30 more minutes, and then we'll be there!" Everybody nodded their heads while Jenny took out a laptop computer and put on a head set with a microphone. She put the computer on her lap and started to type on it. She spoke a few times while typing. The boys looked at her a few times but she didn't look back. About 25 minutes later, Jenny put away the equipment and then the helicopter started to go down.  
  
"Hang on! We're here!" Jock set the plane down gently the helicopter's doors opened and everybody stepped out of the chopper to find that they are in somebody's backyard. After that, Jock left already. There was a Chinese style house in front of them. Someone came out of the house but the face was covered by the shadow so none of them knew who it was, almost none of them. Jenny walked up to the house excitedly and the person stepped out of the shadows to meet Jenny.  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Jenny stopped and smiled as she said that. The other person smiled too.  
  
"Me neither! I am quite surprised that you came" The person was a girl with blond hair and cerulean eyes. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, which went down to the end of her neck. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of indigo pants. She also had a bracelet with a water drop charm.  
  
"So Chelsea, why are you here? I thought you were in Paris?" Jenny was still smiling at Chelsea. Tyson and the others except for Kai were dumbfounded. Kenny just realized something important.  
  
"Hey!" Chelsea and Jenny turned around to look at him. "Aren't you Chelsea? The master of water bit beasts?" Chelsea nodded and then Tyson, Max, and Ray are starting to catch on.  
  
"Why don't you all come inside? Oh!" She spotted Kai and started to smile mischievously. "Is that you Kai Hiwatari?" Kai scowled a bit at Chelsea. Jenny immediately spotted the smile and her face showed a mixture of anger, shock, and amusement.  
  
"Chelsea! No! You cannot go and pull a prank or anything like that on Kai! Last time you did something like that, Kai nearly got a concussion!" Tyson and Ray looked at Jenny questioningly. Chelsea started to giggle and Kai turned away with his arms folded. Jenny knew she shouldn't say this but she had to. "You see, my team, Kai and a few people were at a party. One of my teammates, Jessica, I think, taped the whole thing. It'll take a little long to explain, why don't we go inside Chelsea's house and watch it?" Everyone but Kai nodded and went inside.  
  
The boys were shocked at what they saw. In the living room, there was a big screen TV with a few beanbag chairs. There were 4 inflatable chairs inside with some very comfy look sofas. Everyone took a seat and Chelsea walked over to the TV and inserted a tape. It showed many people at a party, it had balloons, fruit punch, cups, steamers, tables of food, and many other things. Kai was seen talking with Jenny when Chelsea sneaked up from behind him. She was under the table since Kai was at least a foot away from it. Chelsea saw the end of the scarf and decided to do a little something to Kai. Jenny spots Chelsea holding the end of the scarf with a firm grip but not so firm that Kai will notice.  
  
"Chelsea don't do that!" Kai turned around half way when Chelsea yanked the scarf very hard and Kai came crashing down on the table. His head hit the table pretty hard, which caused some things to fall. Chelsea was giggling uncontrollably, while getting out from under the table. Jenny went to check on Kai to see him knocked out. (A/N: That's gotta hurt!) The TV went blank and then everybody except Kai was laughing a bit.  
  
"I swear I'll get you for that!" Kai was glaring daggers at Chelsea while she smiled very sweetly. Tyson and Max were laughing at Kai. Ray was trying to keep his face straight but he couldn't so he laughed a little bit. Kenny was laughing along with Tyson while Jenny was smiling and she let a little giggle escape her lips.  
  
"Why don't we talk about what we're going to do in the tournament?" Jenny tried to get everyone to quit laughing. Surprisingly, everyone quit laughing and started to tell them their plans about the tournament. This lasted for a very long time. When they were done, it was nighttime. Everybody ate, took a bath, and went to sleep. But, tonight, Kai didn't have any dreams with Jenny in it. He just fell into a peaceful slumber. Everyone else did too. But unknown to Jenny, someone was watching her, as she slept.  
  
"Muhahahaha! Soon mistress, soon it'll be all over!" He stepped further into the shadows laughing evilly but very quietly. He disappeared after that. Jenny woke up, looking around the room. 'I thought I heard something, it must be my imagination' with that, she fell asleep again, but not as peacefully.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Who is this mysterious person? What's going to happen to Jenny? And the Bladebreakers? Will they all be in danger? Find out next time on A Past Friendship! How's that? I didn't make any mistakes! *looks at AS but she's still sulking* I guess I'll have to do her lines too...  
  
AS: *gets out of corner when she heard that and hits the announcer guy with SMD* NO ONE TAKES MY LINES! UNLESS I SAY SO! Anyways...please review! I know this is getting weird but if you have any questions, ask...Ja Ne! 


	6. Training and a Substitute

AS: I'm back!  
  
Max: *sarcastically* Great! Now that you have a four-day weekend, you can continue torturing us!  
  
AS: No, I'm not going to torture you guys that much! I just woke up!  
  
Tyson: Thank god!  
  
Ray: Not fair...AB isn't here!  
  
AS: Don't worry, I don't hurt people in the mornings! I'm still tired!  
  
Tyson: Good!  
  
AS: Now who wants to do the disclaimers? *no one raised their hand* Fine! KAI!  
  
Kai: What?  
  
AS: Do the disclaimers please?  
  
Kai: *raises eyebrow* Why should I?  
  
AS: Two words! Fan girls!  
  
Kai: O.O Ok...AS doesn't own anything from Beyblades!  
  
AS: Thank you! On with the fic!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to hear a loud scream and a thud. Everyone came out of their rooms to find Ray on the floor with a small trail of water behind him. Chelsea helped him up.  
  
"What happened?" Jenny seized a mop and started to mop the wet floor. Ray just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, when I took a shower and came out...I made a trail of water and then I entered my room..." It didn't take a genius to figure out the next part.  
  
"You slipped when you can out right?" Ray nodded. Jenny put away the mop and went to the kitchen to cook. Chelsea saw her and went too. The boys shrugged and followed the girls. The all took a seat at the breakfast table and saw Chelsea and Jenny flipping pancakes. Tyson looked very happy and excited.  
  
"This is great! We have pancakes!" Everyone besides Kai laughed a bit at the comment. Max looked over at the two girls.  
  
"Could you put some chocolate chips into the pancakes?" Jenny looked over her shoulder and nodded. She went to the refrigerator and took out a bag of chocolate chips. She opened it and then she placed the pancake she was flipping before, onto a plate. Then she started to put in the batter and dropped some chocolate chips in. A few minutes later, the girls were done and brought the pancakes to the table and Tyson immediately started to devour the pancakes. Chelsea fetched some orange juice and put it on the table. Breakfast was uneventful unless you count Tyson choking a bit. Jenny looked at the boys.  
  
"So, are you guys going to be training anytime soon?" She put the dirty dishes into the sink and so did Chelsea. Kai looked up at Jenny.  
  
"Oh they'll be training all right..." Kai walked out of the room and went into another room. He was carrying his launcher and Dranzer with him. Everyone except Chelsea and Jenny looked at him.  
  
"Where's he going?" Chelsea looked at Max with a tiny smile.  
  
"I can't believe that he still remembers where my private dish is located..." Everyone except Jenny stared at her.  
  
"Private dish?" Chelsea nodded.  
  
"Yes, I use it to train, would you like to come?" Everyone nodded and followed Chelsea out of the room and into the room Kai went into. When Chelsea opened the door, the boys where amazed. There were all different kinds of beyblade dishes. There was a classic bowl right in the middle of the room and Kai was right near it. Chelsea smiled at everyone.  
  
"Choose your pick! You're all welcomed to use any dish you want!" They all decided to use the classic bowl. The boys walked over to Kai who was staring at Dranzer. He looked up when the rest of his team was on the other side of the bowl.  
  
"What do you want?" Tyson laughed a bit.  
  
"What do you think? We're here to train!" Kai just looked at his Dranzer and then Dranzer flew back into Kai's hand. Kai looked directly at them.  
  
"Fine then, let's go!" Kai pointed to Tyson and Tyson pulled out his Dragoon. They both set it on their launchers and got ready to fire. Max started the count down.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Both bladers pulled on their ripcords and their beyblades flew into the bowl with Dranzer in the middle and Dragoon spinning all around the bowl. Jenny and Chelsea were sitting on chairs watching with interest.  
  
"Go Dranzer!"  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Both bladers summoned their bit-beasts and the two blades started to ram each other.  
  
"Dragoon! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
  
"Dranzer! FLY!" Dranzer flew up and then it went into the middle of the hurricane.  
  
"NOW! FIRE ARROW!" Dranzer's blade unleashed a burst of fire at Dragoon. The phantom hurricane disappeared. "Dranzer! Finish it!" Dranzer slammed right into Dragoon and then it flew out of the bowl. Tyson picked up Dragoon and smiled at Kai.  
  
"That was a nice match. But next time, I'll beat you!" Kai just turned away and saw Jenny and Chelsea sitting on some chairs, staring at all of them.  
  
"You were looking at us this whole time?" Chelsea and Jenny nodded  
  
"It's not like we have something to do!"  
  
"Why don't you beyblade us?" Chelsea looked at Tyson with a tiny glare.  
  
"We can't, remember? We're retired and besides...I don't want any of you to know our style, techniques, and other things." They all just nodded their heads. Kenny just remembered something about the tournament.  
  
"Hey guys!" Everyone looked at him. Ray spoke to Kenny.  
  
"What is it Kenny?"  
  
"We need a substitute or fifth blader for the tournament!" Everyone looked shocked and Jenny sighed and then she stood up.  
  
"I'll be the substitute..." Chelsea looked up at her in horror.  
  
"You can't! We're all retired and you can't compete again! I'm not even sure if you're as strong as you used to be!" Jenny shot her a cold look.  
  
"I can! I can beyblade just as well as before, maybe even better! How can you be sure of how strong I am if you haven't seen me since we retired? I will beyblade again!" Chelsea looked shocked and nodded her head.  
  
"I guess I shouldn't underestimate you..." The boys looked shocked at the cold look she gave Chelsea and her little speech. None of them knew that she was so serious about beyblading. None of them could refuse her help since she was so determined. Kenny nodded in approval and uncertainty.  
  
"All right, but are you sure about this? Wouldn't it seem unfair that a four year champion is on our team?" Jenny shook her head.  
  
"No, you see, I can be very playful and just beyblade without much effort but when I get serious, there's no stopping me!" Everyone nodded. "And besides, I'm only a substitute... it's not like I have to beyblade all the time!" Everyone nodded. And they trained for pretty much the rest of the day unless you count lunch. Everyone chatted once in a while and had a few breaks. But other than that... the day was uneventful. Soon, it was nightfall and then, it was time to sleep. Everyone went into their rooms and fell asleep peacefully. But just like last night, someone was watching Jenny again.  
  
"Muhahahaha, soon mistress...your powers, bit-beast, and your beyblade will be in our possession!" The shadowed figure left and Jenny was fidgeting in bed. She woke up and then looked around the room. 'I must be going crazy! I always feel as if someone is here! What's going on?' She laid back down and slept with these thoughts in her head. Her last thought was, 'What ever is going on, I'll get to the bottom of it!'  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Well, who is this mysterious figure? Will they win the tournament? Will Jenny be able to figure out what's going on? And will the others catch on to what is happening? Find out next time on A Past Friendship!  
  
AS: It's ok...but we're not up to the part about the tournament yet!  
  
Announcer Guy: Sorry  
  
AS: It's ok...Any ways, sorry about the chapter being so short and pointless...I just woke up at 8 o'clock this morning and started typing for about two hours and a half! I just can't concentrate! Oh well, tell me how you like it! I'd appreciate some reviews! If you have any questions, ask! Ja Ne! 


	7. SemiFinals

AS: Hi everyone! How have you guys been?  
  
Tyson: Oh dear god! Will this fic end anytime soon?  
  
AS: Apparently not! And besides, this doesn't have much to do with you!  
  
Kai: It has something to do with me right?  
  
AS: Um......... yeah.........  
  
Kai: I knew it! You're pairing me up with that girl aren't you?  
  
AS: Maybe yes, maybe no, I don't know maybe so!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
AS: Hehe, anyways, I'll speed up the fic......... now it's the morning of the tournament!  
  
Ray: Oh joy!  
  
AS: Shut it Ray! And I'm warning you! If you keep this up, I'm going to kill you!  
  
Ray: Sure, but I have people protecting me!  
  
AS: What ever! Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The day of the tournament has finally arrived. Everyone had a nice big breakfast, signed up 4 days ago, and are ready to beyblade! Chelsea accompanied them to the stadium and she called the rest of her team to come but they'll be staying in the stands to watch. The Bladebreakers were extremely happy about the tournament and are confident that they could win it. They were all standing outside observing the stadium in interest.  
  
"Guys, I'll see you in the stands......... and it's about time you all went inside!"  
  
Everyone nodded and followed Chelsea into the stadium. Chelsea went her separate way and the Bladebreakers along with Jenny, went into the waiting room. Everyone besides Kai and Jenny was nervous. Tyson kept on pacing around the room.  
  
"Ugh! When are they going to call us?"  
  
"Be patient Tyson! I never saw you this nervous before, have you Dizzy?"  
  
"No......... Tyson must be really excited!"  
  
"Sit down Tyson! You're making me dizzy!" Tyson sat down next to Max.  
  
"Sorry Ray......... I'm just really nervous about this! The best of the best are going to be here!" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll beat them all!" Max put his hand on Tyson's shoulder, reassuring him.  
  
"Yeah! We're the Bladebreakers and we will never lose! We'll be guaranteed victory with Jenny on our team! Right Jenny?" Everyone looked at her and she was sitting on a chair with her eyes closed. "Jenny?" She opened her eyes and looked at them, and then she turned away.  
  
"Don't be so sure! When I'm not serious there's no telling how the match will go!"  
  
Everyone besides Kai stood up and looked at her in surprise. Tyson walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes but she turned away.  
  
"What do you mean there's no telling how the match will go? You're a four- year champion! You should........." He was cut short as Jazzman came on screen on the television in the room.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Tournament of the Blades! We will begin our extermination round in 5 minutes! Blading teams from all over the world has gathered here to win! Now let me explain the rules of the extermination round! Each team will select 3 people from their team and beyblade, whomever wins gets to stay in the tournament, whoever loses is out! This will continue until 4 teams are left! Then they advance to the semi-finals! Everything clear? Now let's get it on! May teams A, B, C, D, E, and F come out here please?"  
  
When Jazzman finished, 6 teams came out and they started to beyblade. The Bladebreakers were watching with interest. They were studying their opponents' moves and techniques. There was an obstacle dish and 6 bladers were crowded around the dish. After a while only one was remaining. The continued until team B, who were known as the Lethal Hawks, were the winners.  
  
"They're good......... from their stats, I'd say they'd be pretty tough to beat" Tyson was as confident as ever.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll beat them, no sweat........." Ray looked at him.  
  
"Don't get overconfident Tyson, if you underestimate your opponents, you might be in a lot more trouble than you bargained for..."  
  
"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll beat them! Just you wait!" After he said that, the Jazzman started to speak again.  
  
"Now, may teams G, H, I, J, K, and L come out!" 6 teams came out and after a while, they started to beyblade. The winners were the Naturess Bladers. They Bladebreakers watched with amazement as they watched the team beat their opponents.  
  
"They show no mercy..." Jenny finally spoke up after a long time. Everyone nodded and the Jazzman called for the last teams.  
  
"May teams M, N, O, P, Q, and R come out?" Their teams was team N so they went out. They crowds were cheering for all 6 teams. Tyson looked at everyone.  
  
"So who's going to beybattle them?" Max and Ray stepped forward.  
  
"I am going to beybattle them...  
  
"So am I!" Tyson nodded.  
  
"All right! Let it rip!" Everyone sat on the benches and then Ray went first. (A/N: I'll speed everything up) It took a lot of strength and concentration but Ray managed to be the last one standing with his Driger. Their team had one victory and needed one more. Max went next. He tried to keep up his defenses but he had lost. It was Tyson's turn to beyblade and he wasn't going to give up so easily. He fought his opponents' head on and Dragoon unleashed a powerful Phantom Hurricane. After a while, he had won. The Bladebreakers were going to the semi-finals.  
  
"Nice job Tyson! That was really sweet!"  
  
"Thanks Max! Now let's go!" They went back to the waiting room and then the Jazzman announced the last 6 teams, team S, T, U, V, W, and X. It didn't take long to win for it to be over. Team T who were known as the Felinists. They were also very tough to beat. Soon, it was time for the semi-finals. There were only 4 teams remaining. The Lethal Hawks, Naturess Bladers, Felinists, and Bladebreakers.  
  
"I wonder who we're up against in the semi-finals"  
  
"It doesn't matter who we're up against. They're all just as powerful as us! And we have to win!" Jazzman yelled out again.  
  
"Now, we're going to see which teams go against who! Now let's see, the Lethal Hawks will go against the Naturess Bladers in round 1. The Bladebreakers will go against the Felinists in round 2! Now let round 1 begin!"  
  
Both teams came out and sat down on the team benches. AJ and Brad started the introductions.  
  
"Hello, this is AJ Topper here! We have two competitive teams here who seemed to be very determined to win!"  
  
"Yes, and I'm Brad Best. I really agree with you AJ! The Naturess Bladers may seem like a harmless, cute group of girls but watch out! Looks can be deceiving!"  
  
"Now the Lethal Hawks strike quick and fast, leaving their opponents wondering what hit them"  
  
"Now let's go to you, Jazzman!"  
  
"Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen! We have the Naturess Bladers competing against the Lethal Hawks! Now there will be 4 rounds and if there's a tie, the 5th member will break it! Introducing Christina from the Naturess Bladers!"  
  
A girl with short blond hair stepped up to the dish. She had a t-shirt and shorts. Her eyes were narrowed just a tiny bit and flinched a bit at the bright light.  
  
"Now, Christina is one girl that loves the darkness. Her bit-beast Midist will attack swiftly without warning"  
  
"Now, introducing Lex of the Lethal Hawks!"  
  
A boy with black spiky hair stepped up to the other side of the dish. His eyes looked like a hawks and he stared at his opponent.  
  
"Lex is a powerful blader who, like the rest of his team, attack swiftly and does a lot of damage. His bit-beast, Fiercen, can literally pluck the feathers out of its opponents' bit-beast! Unless it doesn't have feathers..."  
  
"LET'S START THE BATTLE! BLADERS READY?" Both of them nod, and gets ready to launch their beyblades. "3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Both bladers pulled their ripcords and their beyblades hit the dish. Both bladers were staring at their blades.  
  
"Come on Midist!"  
  
"Go Fiercen!" Both blades started to tackle each other, neither giving in.  
  
"Go Midist! Come out and play!"  
  
"Come on out Fiercen and fly!" Both beyblades started to glow and a black panther appeared along with a hawk.  
  
"Midist! Cover the dish in darkness! Use Night Cloak!"  
  
Lex was a bit surprised as the dish started to get shrouded in darkness. Soon, nothing but darkness. Lex was frustrated since he can't see what was going on. He looked at Christina and she looked at the dish as if she could really see.  
  
"Come on Midist! Attack from the right and then go forward!"  
  
Lex heard a crash and then another one. Then, he saw his beyblade fly out of the cloud of darkness and it hit the ground. He turned around, surprised.  
  
"And Christina wins the match!"  
  
The crowd cheers as the cloud of darkness started to fade away, revealing Midist spinning in the middle of the dish. Christina smiled with satisfaction and picked up her blade. She walked back to the team bench and was congratulated by her members. Lex went back to his team bench and his teams mates were glaring at him.  
  
"Now, introducing Cindy of the Naturess!"  
  
A girl with a pink shirt, blue jeans and a blossom in her hair, steps up to the dish. Her eyes were filled with excitement.  
  
"Cindy is no push over, she may love flowers but don't underestimate her. Her Blossenian can really put the petal to the metal!"  
  
"Now, here's Sarah!"  
  
A girl with black khakis and a blue shirt steps up to the dish. She has a necklace that has a silver hawk charm on it.  
  
"Sarah is one of the best in her team. She loves to confuse her opponents and attack from above. Her bit-beast, Hawkiss, will pluck every single petal from Blossenian"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" Both bladers pulled their ripcords and their beyblades flew into the dish, chasing each other.  
  
"Come on Hawkiss! Surround the prey and confuse it! Flock Illusions!" Hawkiss started to spin very quickly around Blossenian and then there were about 15 Hawkins surrounding Blossenian. Cindy gasped.  
  
"No! You can't lose Blossenian! PETAL STORM!"  
  
A bunch of petals appeared, surrounding Blossenian. The petals were around Blossenian surrounded it like a tornado. Every time it hit one of the fake Hawkiss, they disappear. Sarah seemed a bit shaken but she refused to give up.  
  
"Hawkiss! Airborne maneuver!"  
  
The real Hawkiss appeared from above Blossenian's petal storm and went straight down. Cindy seemed very shocked. Hawkiss hit Blossenian and it was knocked out of the bowl. Sarah smiled and picked up Hawkiss who was still in the dish. Cindy went over to Blossenian and picked it up. She sadly walked back to the team bench and her teammates weren't upset.  
  
"AND THE LETHAL HAWKS WIN!"  
  
The crowd cheered for the Lethal Hawks as Sarah returned to the bench. Her teammates grinned at Sarah and she grinned back.  
  
"Now it's time for round 3! Ashley of the Naturess will go against Josh of the Lethal Hawks!"  
  
Both bladers stepped up to the dish. Ashley had blond hair, wore a yellow shirt and blue shorts. She looked quite confident. Josh had brown hair, his clothes looked like something you would expect from punk rock stars.  
  
"Ashley is one sweet blader. I'm talking about looks sweet and power sweet. Her bit-beast, Lightress, can blind her opponents and then she attacks head on"  
  
"Yes but Josh can really scare an opponent and make them go deaf with his Hawkrin's Sonic Screech!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers launched their blades into the dish. Josh was clearly gaining the upper hand. His beyblade was ramming into Lightress and was going to push her to the edge of the dish. Ashley still looks pretty confident.  
  
"Now Hawkrin! SLAM IT AND SEND IT FLYING!"  
  
Hawkrin moved back and charged for a head on assault. Ashley smirked at the foolish mistake.  
  
"LIGHTRESS! LIGHT SPEED AGILITY!"  
  
Lightress moved out of the way very quickly and it caused Hawkrin to fly out of the dish and into the air.  
  
"NO HAWKRIN! GET BACK IN!"  
  
Hawkrin turned in midair and landed in the bowl.  
  
"Play time is over! I'll beat you! Meet my bit-beast, Hawkrin!"  
  
A giant brown hawk appeared from the beyblade. It spread out its wings and rose high above the dish.  
  
"Ha! You can't beat me! Lightress come out NOW!"  
  
A yellow phoenix came out from the blade and rose. It spread out if beautiful wings, which were shining and it was glowing at the same time. Josh seemed to be a little frustrated.  
  
"HAWKRIN! SONIC SCREECH!"  
  
Hawkrin screech so loud that everyone in the stadium had to cover their ears. Josh looked a bit comfortable with the screeching. Ashley opened her eyes and managed to yell out a command.  
  
"LIGHTRESS! BLINDING LIGHT!"  
  
Lightress glowed a lot more and it grew so bright that no one could see anything. Josh covered his eyes to avoid the light. Ashley smirked in satisfaction that her opponent wasn't paying attention to his bit-beast.  
  
"Now! Ram it!"  
  
Lightress tackled Hawkrin, which sent it flying out of the stadium. When Josh opened his eyes, he looked in horror as his beyblade was seen lying on the ground.  
  
"THE WINNER IS ASHLEY OF THE NATURESS!"  
  
Ashley smiled, picked up her blade and walked to her team. They congratulated her for a job well done but Christina was upset that she had used Blinding Light. Christina did prefer the dark and didn't like the light. Josh picked up his fallen blade and walked back to his team. They seemed very angry with Josh for not winning.  
  
"NOW THE NATURESS'S SCORE IS 2 AND THE LETHAL HAWKS'S SCORE IS 1, LET'S SEE WHO WILL WIN THIS! NOW I PRESENT SHERRY OF THE NATURESS AND JUNE OF THE LETHAL HAWKS"  
  
A girl with short light brown hair stepped up to the dish. She has a light green shirt and jeans, had vines embroidered in them from the bottom, swirled to a stop near the thighs.  
  
"Sherry is one great blader. She makes her opponent eat ground!"  
  
"I don't want to be in her way if she makes me eat ground!"  
  
"It's an expression Brad! Her bit-beast, Earthenia, can really make you kiss dirt!"  
  
A girl who was wearing black hip huggers, black jeans stepped up to the dish. Her hair was black and her eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
"And June is very sharp. Her accuracy, timing and everything else makes her one unstoppable gal! Her bit-beast, Hawka, can really catch an opponent by surprise!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both girls launched their beyblades. The blades hit the dish and then Hawka started to fade. Everyone besides June and her team were shocked. Hawka had completely disappeared. Earthenia was spinning in the middle of the dish, as if waiting for an opportunity to attack.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Hawka reappeared behind Earthenia and slammed into it. The impact caused it to fly out of the dish.  
  
"Earthenia! GET INTO THE DISH! AND COME ON OUT!"  
  
Earthenia managed to fly back into the dish with a sharp turn. It hit the dish with a lot of force. A green dragon suddenly emerged from the blade. June wasn't amazed nor was she even fazed.  
  
"Emerge Hawka and show them what we're made of!"  
  
A pitch-black hawk emerged from the blade and spread its wings out. Its eyes narrowed and arced its' back. It let out an ear-splitting cry. June smirked in satisfaction as the dragon started to quiver.  
  
"Now! SHARP EDGE TALONS!"  
  
Hawka put its wings in front of it and then it opened then very quickly, creating black blades. It hit Earthenia and it disappeared. Hawka used this chance to attack it.  
  
"Now attack with full force!"  
  
Hawka smashed right into Earthenia and it knocked it out of the dish. Sherry was shocked and June was very happy. Sherry went to pick up her blade and June's blade flew right into her hand.  
  
"AND THE LETHAL HAWKS WIN! NOW THE SCORE IS TIED! MAY THE 5th MEMBER OF EACH TEAM PLEASE STEP FORWARD?"  
  
A girl from the Naturess stepped up. She has short black hair, a white t- shirt and black pants.  
  
"That's Lily, she's the captain of the Naturess and I can tell you, she is not a girl that you would want to mess with. Her Crysella can really put up a sparkling fight!"  
  
A boy who looked very fierce stepped up to the dish. His clothes were completely pitch black. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and black jeans. His eyes were amber and he stared at Lily with pure mockery and disgust.  
  
"That is Mark, leader of the Lethal Hawks. People say that he always trained in the mountains. His Fearawk can really strike fear into his opponents hearts!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords with style and power. Both blades hit the dish with such incredible force that it shook the dish a bit. The two blades were really going at it. They kept on ramming into each other. Mark wanted to end this as quickly as possible.  
  
"ENOUGH OF THESE FOLLISH GAMES! FEARAWK! COME OUT!"  
  
A hawk that was darker than June's emerged from the blade. It glowed black and was staring at its opponent.  
  
"CRYSELLA! COME ON OUT!"  
  
A pure white unicorn appeared from the blade. It was a magnificent sight, it golden horn glistened as the light it was emitting hit it. It seems to be a battle between light and dark.  
  
"CRYSELLA! DIAMOND CRYSTAL SHARDS!"  
  
Crysella's horn glowed and crystals that were very sharp and dangerous appeared. The crystal shards were fired at Fearawk.  
  
"FEARAWK! BARRIER OF DARKNESS!"  
  
A black shield appeared in front of Fearawk. The crystal shards had hit the barrier but they didn't penetrate it!  
  
"Now! FEARFUL GAZE!"  
  
The barrier went down and Fearawks' eyes glowed golden. Crysella looked at it and it was petrified. It started to retreat into the safety of its blade. Lily was practically amazed.  
  
"NOW! SEND IT FLYING OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Fearawk hit Crysella with full force, sending it flying out of the bowl and it hit the ground. Lily was shocked at the loss. She ran over to pick up her blade. Mark smirked at his bit-beast and his blade flew back into his hand.  
  
"THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS ARE THE LETHAL HAWKS!"  
  
The crowd cheered for the Lethal Hawks' victory. The Lethal Hawks seemed very proud of their victory.  
  
"IN 5 HOURS, THE SECOND ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL START! MAY THE TWO TEAMS PREPARE THEMSELVES AS THEY GO AGAINST EACH OTHER!"  
  
Jenny suddenly shut off the television. Everyone looked at her, questioningly.  
  
"Why did you shut it off? We were watching that!" Jenny didn't look at Tyson.  
  
"I shut it off because you guys need to train a little bit, if you're going to win against the Felinists. You need to be prepared for anything that comes your way. You saw how the Lethal Hawks fought. They were merciless. And if you're going to face them, you need to give it everything you've got"  
  
"I agree with Jenny, she does bring up a good point. You guys will need to give them everything you've got in order to beat the Felinists. They are one nasty group of bladers from what I've heard"  
  
"Yeah! You're right Kenny, we do need to give it all we've got! Maybe even more! We've better start to train and get prepared before the match starts" Kai stood up and looked at them.  
  
"Good, we'll start training right now!"  
  
Everyone nodded and started to go to the practice room down the hall. They all saw the Felinists walking towards them. The Felinists noticed them and their leader smiled at them.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
The Bladebreakers stopped and looked at them.  
  
"I wish you good luck on our match!"  
  
Tyson walked up to the leader.  
  
"Yeah you guys too! We're going to beat you!"  
  
The Felinists laughed a bit at the comment.  
  
"Well, we'll see about that" They all walked away and the Bladebreakers were staring at them until they were gone.  
  
"We'd better get going, or else we'll never be prepared!" They entered the practice room and everyone started to beyblade except Jenny.  
  
"Come on Jenny, you need to practice too!"  
  
"Sorry Tyson but I'm not going to do that..."  
  
"Come on, a little practice never hurt!"  
  
"No Max, I'm sorry but I can't! I'll leave the beyblading in the stadium, now don't bug me on this subject"  
  
Everyone sighed and continued to beyblade. Kenny was telling them new tactics and other things. Kai and Tyson were going at it while Max and Ray were watching. Jenny was sitting on a chair studying them.  
  
'With their determination, strength, and most importantly of all friendship... they'll win for sure!"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Announcer Guy: Will the Bladebreakers win against the Felinists in the semi- finals? Is what Jenny thought true? And will the Bladebreakers go to the finals and beat the Lethal Hawks? Find out next time on A Past Friendship!  
  
AS: Very nice! You're getting a lot better!  
  
Announcer Guy: Thanks!  
  
AS: Please review! This chapter took me a very long time because I didn't know what to do. And I had a very hard time coming up with attacks, names, etc. I'll try to update a lot more frequently! PLEASE REVIEW! Ja Ne! 


	8. Felinists vs Bladebreakers

AS: Hello!  
  
Tyson: Oh great! The insane authoress is back!  
  
AS: Don't tempt me Tyson! I swear I'll kill you and I'm not insane!  
  
Ray: *sarcastically* Yeah, we believe you!  
  
AS: *sigh* No one believes me... except the readers... *goes to the corner and sulks*  
  
Max: *sweatdrop* Again? You guys should really respect her a bit...  
  
Tyson: Like we care? What's the worst she can do to us?  
  
Kai: Chop your head off and make Dragoon cook it? And get her sisters here?  
  
Tyson: *pales* Don't say that! And besides she can't do that, I'll sue!  
  
Ray: But how can you sue without your head?  
  
Tyson: Good point!  
  
Max: *anime falls and gets up* Since AS is still sulking... I'll do the disclaimers! AS does not own Beyblades or anything from it! Thank you! And on with the fic! *sees AS still sulking* We should really help her...  
  
***********************************************************  
  
For the last few hours, Kenny has been modifying everyone's blades besides Jenny's. Apparently, she wouldn't let him, so he didn't. Right now, almost all of them were practicing for their battle against the Felinists. Then a voice rang out throughout the entire room.  
  
"May the Bladebreakers and the Felinists please report to the stadium? The second semi-final match is about to begin!" And then the voice disappeared. Jenny stood up from her chair and headed towards the door. Everyone else followed the suit.  
  
"I hope you guys win the best 3 out of 5 because I don't want to beybattle at all!" Everyone was looking at her in shock. She swiftly walked towards the stadium entrance. The guys ran to catch up with her. Then, they entered the stadium. They all saw the Felinists on the other side, and they were grinning at them. The Jazzman appeared and started everything.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the next semi-final match! The winner of this match will go to the finals and fight the Lethal Hawks!" The crowd cheered as he said that. "Now, I give you the Bladebreakers!" The Jazzman pointed to the Bladebreakers who had just taken a seat on the team benches. "On the other side of the stadium are the Felinists!" The crowd cheered again for both teams.  
  
"First up is Max of the Bladebreakers against Sakura of the Felinists!"  
  
Max stepped up to one side of the dish and Sakura stepped up to the other. She is wearing a headband that has a Jaguar on it. Her clothes are dark and plain. Her eyes are a fiery orange-red. And they flashed as she looks at Max.  
  
"Hello, this is Brad Best! Now, Max is one tough blader! He keeps up his defenses and keeps on going! His Draciel will make turtle soup out of any bit-beast!"  
  
"Yes, but Sakura's Jageon can really strike! Its Silent Night Claw can really hurt without a single sound!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords and their blades flew into the dish. Max's Draciel was spinning in the middle and Jageon was spinning around the dish.  
  
"I don't want to play games Max! I'm going to finish this quickly! JAGEON! COME ON OUT AND SHRED HIS BLADE!"  
  
Sakura's blade started to glow and then a giant black jaguar appeared. It stood above the dish its eyes flashing just like its owner. Max wasn't really fazed.  
  
"Oh yeah? What makes you think that you trash my blade? I'll beat you even before that! DRACIEL! ATTACK!"  
  
Draciel emerged from Max's blade. It charged at Jageon and the blades below were slamming into each other. The rest of his team were trying to give him some support, at least most of them anyway.  
  
"Come on Max! I know that you can win!"  
  
"Yeah! Dizzi, we've got to help Max!"  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
"Max isn't going to last very long! Even if he has a good defense, his offense isn't that good!"  
  
"Wait Kenny! I think I've got something! Uh oh, Max really isn't going to last long!"  
  
Almost everyone looked at Dizzi.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Tyson was getting a bit worried. He saw that Draciel couldn't keep up its defense up much longer.  
  
"You'll see!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention back to the two bladers and their bit- beasts. Max was clearly getting a bit frustrated but managed to keep his focus.  
  
"Come on Draciel! You can do it!"  
  
Sakura looked a bit bored and smug.  
  
"LET'S END THIS! JAGEON! SILENT NIGHT CLAW!"  
  
Jageon faded away and disappeared and so did its blade. No one saw where did Jageon go. Max was looking around for it but he didn't see it.  
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
"APPEAR! AND ATTACK!"  
  
Jageon appeared above Draciel, taking Max and Draciel by surprise. It charged down and Max's blade flew out of the dish. Most of his teammates were amazed or shocked. Max was completely shocked and didn't move until his blade hit the ground. He ran to pick it up. Sakura smiled at him and Jageon went back into its blade and flew back into Sakura's hand. Max went back to his team, a bit disappointed. Sakura went back to her team, smiling.  
  
"Sorry, I lost..."  
  
Tyson gave Max a pat on the back.  
  
"Don't worry buddy, you did your best and we're proud of you even if you've lost!"  
  
"Thanks Tyson!"  
  
"AND SAKURA OF THE FELINISTS IS THE WINNER! NOW IT IS GOING TO BE RAY AGAINST SAMUEL!"  
  
Both bladers stepped up to the dish. Samuel had spiky hair but not entirely spiky. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy black pants. Samuel smirked at Ray.  
  
"I'm going to beat you no problem..."  
  
"You wish!"  
  
"Ray is one fierce competitor! His Driger's Tiger Claw attack can turn his opponents into kitty litter!"  
  
"Well, Samuel's Triger can really slice his opponents into pieces! This is no weak kitten that should be underestimated!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers yanked their ripcords and their blades flew into the dish. They were both fiercely attacking each other. Ray was pretty confident and so was Samuel. Most of the Bladebreakers were cheering for Ray. Both competitors weren't going to give in that easily.  
  
"TRIGER! FIERCE LIGHTING CLAW!"  
  
Triger's claws started to glow golden and then it charged at Driger's blade. Ray just smirked.  
  
"Bad move! DRIGER! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!"  
  
Driger appeared and charged at Triger with its claws outstretched. Both bit- beasts crashed into each other, producing a huge amount of energy and force. A bright light flashed when the two bit-beasts crashed, and everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light cleared, Triger's blade was on the ground behind Samuel and Driger was still spinning in the middle of the dish. The Bladebreakers cheered for Ray's victory. Samuel picked up his blade, a bit disappointed but his teammates were sympathetic. Ray picked up his Driger and walked back to his team, grinning.  
  
"That was great Ray!"  
  
"Yeah! You really showed him!"  
  
"Thanks guys!"  
  
He sat down, still grinning a bit. He looked at his teammates. Tyson was busy talking with Max about Ray's stunning victory, Kenny was researching the Felinist Team and their techniques. Jenny had her eyes closed and seems to be in deep thought. Kai was just staring at the other team. Ray sighed and sat back. Jazzman spoke up again.  
  
"RAY OF THE BLADEBREAKERS WINS THIS MATCH! NOW THE SCORE IS TIED! NOW TYSON IS UP AGAISNT CHRISTA OF THE FELINISTS!"  
  
Tyson stepped up to the dish, as enthusiastic as ever. A girl with a high- ponytail and a white outfit stepped up to the other side of the dish. She was smiling faintly but seemed quite serious.  
  
"I hope you're ready to meet my kitty... but I assure you, she isn't weak! So get ready to lose!"  
  
"Ha! You wish! You'll never beat me! I'm ready to take on your little kitten anytime!"  
  
"This is Brad Best speaking, Tyson is one tough competitor! He attacks head on and is very powerful! His Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane can really blow you away!"  
  
"Yes that true but Christa's Lecreon is one powerful feline! It is very powerful and I doubt it likes to play cat and mouse!"  
  
"READY? 3...2...1... BLADERS LET IT RIP!"  
  
Tyson and Christa pulled their ripcords and their blades flew into the bowl. Christa's blade was spinning in the middle and Dragoon was spinning around the dish. Tyson was smirking at his opponent. Christa started to make her move.  
  
"Lecreon! COME ON OUT! EAT THE MOUSE AND SPIT IT OUT!"  
  
A leopard appeared from the blade and was facing Tyson. Tyson wasn't amazed or even shocked. Tyson just smirked at Christa and started to yell.  
  
"DRAGOON! COME ON AND LET'S RUMBLE!"  
  
Dragoon emerged from its blade and faced Lecreon. Christa seemed a little surprised but she was soon confident again.  
  
"It'll take more than your overgrown lizard to beat me! LECREON! FADING POUNCE!"  
  
Lecreon spun faster and was soon out of sight. It reappeared here and there but disappears immediately. It hits Dragoon's blade when it appears but it always disappears in time so Dragoon can't hit it. Tyson was getting a little frustrated and then he came up with an idea.  
  
"DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
  
Dragoon started to spin faster and faster around the dish, creating a tornado. It made Lecreon appear and caught it in the hurricane. When the hurricane disappeared, Lecreon was falling and Dragoon smashed into it, causing it to flew out of the dish. Christa's eyes went wide as her blade flew out of the dish. Tyson was smirking in satisfaction as her blade flew out of the bowl. She went to retrieve it and went back to her teammates. Dragoon flew into Tyson's hand and he went back to the bench, grinning like an idiot. Most of them were proud of Tyson but two people were just doing nothing.  
  
"That was great Tyson! Just one more victory and we'll be able to beat them!"  
  
"Yeah Max! Let's just hope Mr. Sensitive over there wins..."  
  
Kai still didn't look at Tyson instead, he just turned his head away.  
  
"TYSON IS THE WINNER! NOW IT'S KAI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS AGAISNT KAYA OF THE FELINISTS!"  
  
Kai stepped up to the dish and on the other side was a girl that had golden hair. She was wearing a sleeve-less shirt and jeans. She was grinning at Kai.  
  
"Ready to lose, little boy?"  
  
"You wish..."  
  
"Kai is absolutely a tough competitor. He is the most serious person on the team and probably the strongest too!"  
  
"Yes that's true but Kaya is the leader of the Felinists! She is one nasty competitor and is very powerful!"  
  
"BLADERS READY? 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their blades with a lot of force. It caused the dish to tremble a bit but it turned out fine. Both blades were chasing each other, neither giving in. Kaya was looking pretty confident. But Kai seemed to be thinking a little bit.  
  
"ENOUGH GAMES! KATSUYA!"  
  
A large lion came out of Kaya's blade. It was holding its head high, as if in pride. Kai just smirked and made fun of it.  
  
"Ha, a cub... amusing. But its not match for my DRANZER!"  
  
With that, Dranzer emerged from its blade. It spread its wide open. It was staring at Katsuya.  
  
"FINISH THIS! FIRE ARROW!"  
  
A huge spurt of flames came from Dranzer's blade and it was heading towards Katsuya. But before that happened, Kaya yelled out a command.  
  
"KATSUYA! LION ROAR COUNTER!"  
  
Katsuya roared very loud and it created a sound wave, which was heading towards Dranzer but Dranzer's Fire Arrow hit Katsuya so it flew out of the dish before its attack was able to hit Dranzer. Kai was smirking at Kaya who was looking at her fallen blade. She picked it up and walked up to Kai.  
  
"That was a great match, I hope to beybattle you again someday..."  
  
She turned her back and walked back to her team. Dranzer flew back into Kai's outstretched hand and he walked back to the Bladebreakers, swiftly. The Bladebreakers cheered.  
  
"WE WIN! OH YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO THE FINALS!"  
  
They all jumped up and down except for a certain girl and Mr. Sourpuss.  
  
"I'm glad that we are going to advance to the final round but... can you keep it down?"  
  
All the boys who were jumping up and down, sat down and looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN! THEY WILL BE FACING THE LETHAL HAWKS TOMORROW AT NOON! THANK YOU AND SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!"  
  
The crowd cheered and the Bladebreakers stood up and proceeded out of the stadium. But before they all went out, Jenny looked at the stands and saw a few certain people she recognized. She turned around and continued to follow the Bladebreakers out the stadium.  
  
'So they finally showed up... it's been a long time..."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyson: They announcer guy is still on break?!  
  
Max: Yes, he is... I guess he's taken advantage of AS's sulking...  
  
Ray: Wait... you're telling me she's still sulking?  
  
Max: Yup!  
  
Kai: I'll do AS's lines and the Announcer guy's too... I'm bored... Will the Bladebreakers win against the Lethal Hawks? Stupid question, of course we will! Who did Jenny see that looked familiar to her? How am I supposed to know? And will the Bladebreakers win the tournament? OF COURSE WE WILL! THESE ARE STUPID QUESTIONS!  
  
Tyson: I have a question...when will AS stop sulking? It's not that normal to see her sulk!  
  
Ray: I don't think she'll stop for a long time...  
  
Tyson: Somebody snap her out of it! It's giving me the creeps!  
  
Max: I'll handle that! *gets out a frying pan and tries to hit AS with it but is repeled by an invisible barrier* WHAT HAPPENED? *AS holds up a sign that says: Authoress Powers... Got a problem with that?*  
  
Tyson: *sees the sign* YEAH! GET YOURSELF OUT OF THE BARRIER AND WRITE! *AS holds up another sign saying: Can't! I'm very busy with homework!*  
  
Ray: Where does she get the signs? *AS holds up the previous sign* Oh...  
  
Kai: I want to end this quickly so I'll do the rest. Please R&R! I think some reviews will stop her from sulking *AS holds a sign that says: Yeah, try! It might not work mind you!* OH STOP WITH THE SIGNS! I KNOW YOU WANT REVIEWS SO STOP SULKING YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING AUTORESS! *AS holds up another sign saying: Why don't you, Mr. I-sleep-with-a-Dranzer-plush-and-cry-at- romance-movies?* I HATE YOU A LOT! NOW JUST GIVE HER SOME REVIEWS SO SHE DOESN'T THROW MORE INSULTS AT ME! NOW GOOD-BYE! *charging at AS* LET ME AT HER! ARG! *crashes into barrier* DARN YOU! DIE!  
  
Ray: We'll end the fic here, I think AS knows this is pointless. She is also trying to update more frequently but is unable to, due to homework problems and please review! 


	9. Victory Lunch and Thoughts

AS: *still sulking in a corner*  
  
Tyson: ACK! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! AS! SNAP OUT OF IT!  
  
AS: *holds up a sign: Don't bother yelling...I'm not going to anyways until I finish writing up other chapters*  
  
Max: We can wait!  
  
Tyson: NO WE CAN'T! SHE TAKES AGES JUST TO FINISH ONE CHAPTER!  
  
Kenny: True...  
  
Kai: Whatever, let her sulk...  
  
Ray: Kai! Don't you care if AS ignores us for the rest of the story? Not that I don't want that to happen...  
  
Kai: No...I don't care!  
  
Tyson: Who cares about you Mr. Sensitive?  
  
Max: Let's try to make the best of it! *thinks* Hey! I know what would cheer AS up!  
  
Everyone minus Kai, AS and Max: What?  
  
Max: Leave her alone! *everyone does an anime fall*  
  
Kenny: Um...ok but let's get on with the story now, ok? ROLL FIC!  
  
********************************************************  
  
The Bladebreakers went out of the stadium and was outside talking about their victory. Jenny seemed to be a bit warmer now and less serious. She was happily chatting with the others. The Felinists showed up from behind them, startling Tyson, Max and Kenny a bit. Kaya stepped up to the Bladebreakers and looked at all of them with a smile.  
  
"Congratulations on your victory...you guys are great bladers! Every single one of you!" Tyson and Max smiled.  
  
"Thanks! You guys were great too! Your bit-beasts were very powerful!" The Felinists smiled at them. Yumi pulled out a watch and looked at Kaya.  
  
"Kaya, we're supposed to go to the library and do a bit of research..." Kaya nodded at her teammate.  
  
"Sorry, we'd love to stay and chat but we've gotta go! Bye!" Kaya and the rest of the Felinists walked away. Jenny smiled a tiny bit as she saw Chelsea approaching them.  
  
"Hello Chelsea..." The Bladebreakers faced Chelsea and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Chelsea! Did you see us?"  
  
"Of course I did Max! I even recorded it!" Jenny went over to Chelsea's side and whispered something in her ear, and Chelsea nodded. Chelsea also whispered something in Jenny's ear and she also nodded. The rest of the boys looked at them curiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Jenny shook her head a bit.  
  
"It's nothing really..." The Bladebreakers believed her.  
  
"Can we go eat now?" The others blinked and then laughed a bit.  
  
"Sure, why not? This can be your semi-final celebration lunch!" The others nodded and they went to a restaurant. It was not very fancy and wasn't cheap. The Bladebreakers took a table near the window and the boys started to order some food as soon as the waiter came.  
  
"What would you gentlemen and ladies like?"  
  
"Steak!"  
  
"I would like pork chops!"  
  
"Whatever..." Almost everyone sighed at Kai. Jenny just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her lap.  
  
"Just get him a salad..." The waiter nodded and wrote that down.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Mushroom soup please!"  
  
"May I have some meat sauce ravioli?"  
  
"May I have the Lobster ravioli, please?" The waiter nodded at Chelsea and Jenny.  
  
"I want as many meals as possible!" Everyone laughed at Tyson. The waiter chuckled a bit and Kenny decided to tell the waiter what he should eat.  
  
"Just give him 3 full course meals!" The waiter wrote that down.  
  
"Aw...chief! That isn't enough! I'm a growing boy you know!"  
  
"Yes, and growing boys don't overeat!" Everyone laughed at Jenny's comment.  
  
"Any beverages?"  
  
"Yes, I would like a glass of orange juice!"  
  
"Soda for me!"  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"I want some soda too!"  
  
"Some cappuccino would be nice..."  
  
"I think that I have a tall glass of lemonade with ice"  
  
"..." The waiter nodded and left.  
  
They decided to talk while they were waiting for their food to come.  
  
"So, do you think the Lethal Hawks would be easy to beat?"  
  
"No, I don't think so...I have a feeling we'll get more than we bargained for if we fight them..."  
  
"Stop worrying Ray! Just look on the bright side! We still got Jenny on our team!" With that, Jenny looked a bit more stern and serious again.  
  
"Look, I told you before...I can't guarantee you victory just by being on your team!" Almost everyone stared at her and she seemed to relax a bit. "Look, I don't want to get your hopes up too high or else you'll get too overconfident..." Everyone nodded.  
  
"We should learn as much as possible about our opponents, they might pack a surprising punch!" Kenny nodded at Ray and opened his laptop.  
  
"You ordered without me? Aw...I wanted some computer chips!" Kenny chuckled a bit at Dizzi's joke.  
  
"Come on Dizzi! We have work to do!"  
  
"Oh all right..." Kenny and Dizzi started to research information on the Lethal Hawks. Jenny took out her laptop she had in her bag and put on the headset and microphone. She started to type a bit but didn't talk this time. Some of the boys stared at her but then they ignored it. 20 minutes later, Kenny and Dizzi still hasn't found much yet.  
  
"Come on Chief! How long is this going to take?" Kenny didn't look up from his laptop.  
  
"Just be patient Tyson! I'm almost done!" Just as he said that, the food arrived. The food was on a cart and was wheeled to them by a waiter. Jenny put away her laptop and put a napkin on her lap. The waiter handed to steak to Ray who started to cut and eat it. Max took his pork chops and ate it happily. The waiter passed the mushroom soup to Kenny.  
  
"Careful, it's hot..." Kenny nodded and the waiter gave the salad to Kai who didn't open his eyes. The waiter gave the meat sauce ravioli to Chelsea and handed the lobster ravioli to Jenny. The waiter gave Tyson a platter of food. Tyson's mouth watered and he seized his fork and started to devour the food. The waiter left with the cart.  
  
"THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Almost everyone laughed a bit at Tyson. Jenny looked at Chelsea and she stopped eating.  
  
"Where's Fire and Wind?" Chelsea looked at her for a few seconds before she got the message.  
  
"Oh...hotel..." Jenny nodded and continued eating. Ray stared at her in curiosity and thought it was nothing so he continued eating. In 35 minutes, they had all finished eating. The waiter came back with a cart of desert. Tyson's mouth watered again. There was apple pie, ice cream cake, mixed berry cake, jell-o, strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, flan, ice cream, lemon pie, blueberry pie and cherry pie.  
  
"What would you all like?"  
  
"Cheesecake!" The waiter nodded and handed it to Ray.  
  
"Apple pie!"  
  
"Me too!" The waiter handed the 2 slices of apple pie to Kenny and Max.  
  
"I would like a strawberry shortcake"  
  
"May I have a slice of ice cream cake?" The waiter passed the strawberry shortcake to Chelsea and the ice cream cake to Jenny.  
  
"..."  
  
"I want everything!" The waiter chuckled and just gave him 3 pieces of pie. Tyson started to eat it at high speed. The waiter left but not before giving them the bill. Kenny looked at the bill and paled a bit.  
  
"Uh guys? We have a problem..." Everyone looked at Kenny.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Chief?"  
  
"Who's going to pay for this?" Kenny pointed to the bill. Ray looked at it and also paled a tiny bit.  
  
"Uh oh...we don't have $418.52!" Almost everyone's jaws hung open as soon as Ray said the amount of money they had to pay. Jenny and Chelsea looked at each other and took the bill and went to the counter. The boys haven't noticed yet since they were too shocked.  
  
"We're going to have to work for a very long time to pay the bill!"  
  
"Yeah! We could be working here for weeks!"  
  
"Or months!"  
  
"Or...or..."  
  
"Or the bill has been paid..." The boys turned at the direction of Jenny's voice. They were walking back from the counter and Jenny had a bag in her hand. The boys were a bit confused now. Jenny and Chelsea sat down. Jenny placed the bag she was carrying on the floor.  
  
"You see...we paid the bill so you don't have to worry about it!"  
  
"But how'd you get all that money?"  
  
"The both of us are rich..." The two girls answered in unison. The others finally got the picture.  
  
"Oh! I get it!" The two girls smacked their foreheads.  
  
"Oi! Boys are such idiots..." But they said it quietly so they couldn't hear. Then, after everyone was ready, they exited the restaurant and saw a limo in front of them. Chelsea and Jenny walked up to it and someone stepped out of the limo and opened the door for them. Jenny went in first with the bag and Chelsea was about to go in, but she turned around.  
  
"Are you guys going to stand there or are you guys getting in?" Chelsea went into the limo and the boys filed in. The driver went back in the limo and started to drive away. The boys were a bit amazed but Jenny and Chelsea just sat there. Then, Jenny reached into the bag and pulled out a few bowls of jell-op and put it on a mini table. She pulled out a can of whip cream and put some on each bowl and she gave a bowl to everyone. They looked at it and then Jenny passed each of them a spoon.  
  
"Here's a little something I picked up from the restaurant..." The boys nodded and ate it quickly. Chelsea and Jenny ate it slowly though. They both seemed to be thinking about something. Jenny was looking out the window from time to time and Chelsea zoned out sometimes. Later, they arrived at Chelsea's house. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray were chatting happily with each other while Kai seemed to be thinking.  
  
'Why is Jenny and Chelsea so distant? They usually talk a lot and give me a headache...there's something defiantly wrong here but I'm not going to even try to find out...I'll leave them to their stupid thoughts...'  
  
He walked into the house along with everybody else. They all went into the living room to relax, play some games, or in Kai's case, practice in the training room. Tyson was playing a video game with Max and Ray was going to play winner. Kenny was doing more research. Chelsea was watching Tyson and Max go at it. Jenny was sitting near an open window, weaving with a piece of cardboard, some different colored yarn, and a plastic needle.  
  
"I'm going to win!"  
  
"Not if I beat you first Tyson!"  
  
"Come on! Hurry it up already! I'm dying to play!"  
  
"Chill Ray! You'll get your turn as soon as I beat Max! After that, I'll beat you!"  
  
"No way! You can't beat me at all!"  
  
"We'll see who beats who!"  
  
"Go...whoever!" Tyson, Max, and Ray sweatdropped a bit. The two boys continued to play and Max turned out the winner.  
  
"YEAH! I beat Tyson!"  
  
"No way! I want a rematch!"  
  
"You're not getting one until I play!"  
  
"Come on!" Tyson jumped for the controller, which was in Ray's hands, but he pulled it away, causing Tyson to fall face-first into the floor. Ray and Max sat down and started to play with Tyson watching them in disappointment. Chelsea giggled a bit at Tyson and then she watched as Max and Ray play. Jenny stopped weaving and looked out the window.  
  
'They're here, huh? Well...I hope they're a lot better than before. They mustn't disappoint me. Or else they suffer the consequences...' Jenny smirked a bit at the thought. 'I think that tomorrow might be a little more interesting than I have anticipated, we'll see soon enough...but about the tournament...let's just hope I don't have to beyblade...'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
AS: *holds up a sign: Finally! They leave me alone! I know this chapter is stupid but I have good reasons! First, I'm very angry at some people, I can't think straight, people don't stop bothering me during class, and so on...you don't have to listen to my ramblings but on with the point you see...*  
  
Tyson: *comes in* HEY!  
  
Max: *is behind Tyson* Hi!  
  
Kenny: *walks in* The chapter is finished!  
  
Ray: *walks in also* Yup! Now to try and get AS to come out...  
  
AS: *holds up another sign: Oh joy...-_-'*  
  
Tyson: Where's Mr. Sensitive?  
  
Max: I thought I saw him in the training ro...*thinks of something and grins mischievously* I thought I saw him sleeping with his Dranzer plush!  
  
AS: *lifts her head up and talks very quietly* Really?  
  
Tyson: No...he was in the training ro...*gets hit in the ribs* I mean, yeah, he's sleeping with his Dranzer plush!  
  
AS: *puts down barrier and walks out of the room* Thanks  
  
Kenny: I wonder what will happen if she finds out you lied to her...  
  
Ray: I don't want to know...*hears someone rummaging through some things. You can hear a cat, glass breaking, and all that* I really don't want to know...  
  
Tyson: Oh come on, what harm can a joke do? *the door crashes open revealing AS with a machine gun, a line of bullets, a bandana on her forehead which says 'I SHOW NO MERCY', and other weapons* OH GOD! *runs away*  
  
Max: *also runs* WAIT UP TYSON! MOMMY!  
  
AS: *another AS is behind the AS who looks deadly* Where'd the others go? You don't think my doll scared them, did it? *the AS doll with the weapons falls down*  
  
Kenny: *sweatdrop* You mean that was a doll?  
  
AS: Yup...  
  
Ray: I don't think they'll be coming back for a while  
  
AS: OK, anyways please review! Ja Ne! 


	10. Let the final match begin!

AS: Hello everyone!  
  
Kenny: Tyson and Max still hasn't come back yet...  
  
Ray: I guess they were really scared!  
  
AS: No s**t, Sherlock!  
  
Kenny: HEY! You aren't supposed to curse!  
  
AS: Well, I censored it! *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Kai: *who just walked into the room* Where are the two idiots?  
  
Ray: They ran away, scared and crying mommy...  
  
Kai: e.e Those two morons...someone should kill them...  
  
AS: You do it! I'm not! I'm busy!  
  
Kenny: You're not busy! You have a lot of time to kill!  
  
AS: No, I have to download some more midis and mp3s and also work on a wallpaper!  
  
Ray: I'll do the disclaimers before this conversation takes up the whole fic! Now, AS doesn't own Beyblades! NOW ROLL THE STUPID FIC!  
  
AS: SHUT UP! And a little note...they're at the tournament already. They ate, practiced, and now are at the stadium, waiting for their team to be called.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The Bladebreakers were in a room, waiting for their team to be called up to the stadium. Tyson was pacing around, Kenny was typing on his laptop, Max was chatting with Ray, Jenny was just sitting there, staring at nothing, Kai was doing the usual, sitting there with his eyes closed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"ARG! When will they call us? I'm really anxious to beat those Lethal Hawks!" Ray looked up and stared at Tyson.  
  
"Relax Tyson! They're going to call us soon! Just stop pacing around ok?" He resumed talking with Max and Tyson just stood there.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just nervous..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Tyson! We'll win! That's for sure!"  
  
"Yeah, we're the Bladebreakers! And we'll never lose!" Suddenly, a voice spoke through the speaker box.  
  
"OK! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINALS OF THIS TOURNAMENT WILL NOW BEGIN! MAY THE LETHAL HAWKS AND THE BLADEBREAKERS PLEASE COME UP TO THE STADIUM?"  
  
Everyone stood up and walked towards the stadium with Tyson in front. As soon as they got into the stadium, the Lethal Hawks were on the opposite side of the stadium, Jazzman was standing there as usual, commentating.  
  
"NOW, INTRODUCING THE BLADEBREAKERS!" The Jazzman pointed at the Bladebreakers and almost all of them waved at the crowd. "ON THE OTHER SIDE ARE THE LETHAL HAWKS!" The Lethal Hawks waved a little bit and both teams sat on their team bench. "NOW FIRST UP IS TYSON FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS VERSUS LEX OF THE LETHAL HAWKS!"  
  
"Good luck Tyson!"  
  
"Make sure you win!" Tyson gave Max and Kenny a thumbs up and her ran to the dish. Lex was there, waiting for Tyson. He smirked at him as soon as he got to the dish. Tyson just smirked back.  
  
"Ready to lose?"  
  
"Yeah right, dude! I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!"  
  
"Try!" He got out his launcher and his beyblade. Tyson did the same.  
  
"Now, this is AJ Topper here! Live from the Tournament of the Blades! This is the first match of the finals! Whichever team wins the best 3 out of 5 match is the champion! Now Tyson from the Bladebreakers can really get you fast and hard! His Dragoon can really conjure up a storm!"  
  
"But Lex is one powerful blader! His Fiercen can really take an opponent by surprise!"  
  
"BLADERS GET READY FOR LAUNCH! READY? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Both bladers pulled their ripcords and the blades flew into the bowl. Lex was staring at Tyson, mockingly.  
  
"Are you sure you aren't scared? You can back out you know!" Tyson just smirked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah? I've never backed down from a fight! But I'm sure that you're scared!"  
  
"Hm...we'll see about that! FIERCEN! COME ON OUT!"  
  
His bit-beast obeyed and a gray hawk emerged from its blade. It spread out its wings and screeched a bit. Lex was still smirking and looked at Tyson.  
  
"Are you scared now?"  
  
"No way, dude! I'm going to make you scared! DRAGOON!"  
  
The blue dragon came out of its blade and stared at Fiercen. Its eyes flashed at Fiercen.  
  
"Ha! It'll take more than that to scare me! FIERCEN! ATTACK WITH RAZOR CLAW!"  
  
Fiercen flew up high and came speeding down very quickly with its claws pointed at Dragoon. Dragoon moved to the side and Fiercen narrowly missed it. Tyson was relieved that Dragoon dodged it.  
  
'That was a close one but I don't think that he'll survive another one. Fiercen was that close to getting Dragoon. I need a strategy'  
  
"Dizzi! Come on! We need to help Tyson!"  
  
"I'm on it! I'm on it! Keep your goggles on!"  
  
"You can do it Tyson!" Max yelled with his hands cupped around his mouth.  
  
"Yeah! Just remember, you can beat him if you really believe you can!"  
  
Tyson looked at his team and smiled. He gave them a thumbs-up.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll do fine!" He turned his attention back to the dish. "Get ready Lex! I'm going to throw your Fiercen back to its nest!"  
  
"In your dreams! You'll never beat my Fiercen! FIERCEN! GO FOR ANOTHER RAZOR CLAW!"  
  
His Fiercen obeyed and flew up high. This time Tyson was ready for him. Fiercen came speeding quicker than last time.  
  
"Dragoon...NOW! MOVE TO THE SIDE! THEN DOUBLE BACK FOR THE HIT!"  
  
Dragoon quickly moved to the side and Fiercen missed it. It hit the dish and before it could move away, Dragoon slammed into it, causing it to fly out of the dish. Tyson jumped up and down.  
  
"Oh yeah! WE WON! YEAH!"  
  
Lex looked disappointed and he picked up his blade. He walked back to his team who were giving him dark looks. Mark looked at him with disgust on his face.  
  
"That was twice you've lost! You're worthless!" Lex didn't even look at his captain.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark," He whispered. "I'm sorry for embarrassing the team! I'll do better next time!" Sarah looked at him with a cold look but had a tiny bit of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"There is no next time Lex..." Her voice was cold but not entirely. "But maybe there will be, we'll see." She turned her attention to the other side of the stadium, the Bladebreakers. Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray were quite satisfied with Tyson's victory.  
  
"Oh yeah Tyson! You were awesome!"  
  
"Yeah! If they are all this weak, we'll beat them no problem!"  
  
"Don't be so overconfident you guys...Lex is one of the weaker members of the team...the others are way stronger..."  
  
"Oh come on Kenny! Loosen up! We'll win and that's for sure!" Jenny looked at them with a bit of amusement. Then, she looked at the Lethal Hawks.  
  
'As long as I don't have to beybattle...I'm fine with their victory...win or lose...'  
  
"NOW LET'S GET READY FOR ROUND 2! IT WILL BE RAY OF THE BLADEBREAKERS AGAINST JUNE OF THE LETHAL HAWKS!"  
  
Both bladers walked up to the dish and got out their launchers. June looked at Ray.  
  
"Hm...Ray...I hope you're ready to fight me...to me...males don't put up much of a fight against females..."  
  
"Ha! Don't be so sure! I might be a guy but that doesn't mean that I'll lose to someone like you! Even if you are a girl!"  
  
"Hm...we'll see..."  
  
"Hello, this is Brad Best! June is one powerful opponent. Her accuracy and skill helps her win every battle!"  
  
"Yes, but don't forget about Ray! His power and his skill of techniques can really come in handy!"  
  
"NOW! BLADERS READY?! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers yanked their ripcords and their blades flew into the dish. Just like the match against Sherry, June's blade faded away. Ray was a bit startled and his blade was spinning in the middle of the dish. He looked around the dish, trying to locate her blade. June saw Ray's frustrated face and smirked a bit. She started to finger her black hair.  
  
"Well, Ray...you can't find my blade now can you?" Ray looked up at her, he looks quite frustrated.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So..." She stopped fingering her hair and looked at Ray. "This match is mine!" As soon as she said that, her blade appeared and knocked Driger out of the dish. Ray wasn't paying attention so he got distracted and that was the perfect opportunity to get him. Ray picked up his blade and hung his head a bit in shame. "Remember what I said before the match? It's true..." She walked back to her team after she picked up her blade, which was still spinning in the dish. Ray walked back to his team also.  
  
"Sorry guys, I didn't win..." Tyson patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry buddy...some people always make mistakes!"  
  
"Yeah, don't take it too badly!"  
  
"Yes, and that was only round 2! We have plenty of time to catch up!"  
  
"That's true!" Ray smiled at all of them and sat down.  
  
"NOW, THE SCORE IS 1 AND 1! WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR? NOW, LET'S BEGIN ROUND 3! MAX OF THE BLADEBREAKERS VERSUS JOSH OF THE LETHAL HAWKS!"  
  
Both bladers walked up to the dish. Like most of his teammates, Josh glared at Max.  
  
"Josh is one powerful blader! His Hawkrin is one sweet bit-beast! It can really make anyone go deaf!"  
  
"Yes but what about Max? His defenses can really be of some help! Not many people can get pass his defenses!"  
  
"OK! BLADERS READY? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords and their blades flew into the dish. Max was looking at his blade, which was spinning in the middle of the bowl. Josh had his game-face on and was staring at his blade.  
  
"Hawkrin, emerge..." He paused for a second and Max looked at his in curiosity. "NOW!" Hawkrin emerged from its blade, awaiting its master's orders. Max seemed a bit worried, and looked at his teammates.  
  
"We need to help Max! Come on Dizzi!  
  
"You've got it! .......Wait! I think I've got something! Since Max's bit- beast is a creature that stays on the ground and Hawkrin is a creature of the sky, there is still a chance!" Tyson looked at Kenny in frustration, or rather, Dizzi in frustration.  
  
"Come on! We need a clear answer to help Max out!"  
  
"Ok, Ok! Keep your hat on! There are some advantages of being able to fly but there are also some advantages of being on land!" Max was able to hear that and his features brightened. He smiled and looked at his beyblade.  
  
"I got it! DRACIEL!" Draciel emerged from its blade and faced its opponent. Josh smirked and fingered his spiked collar around his neck.  
  
"Bad move, kid! HAWKRIN ATTACK!" His Hawkrin flew up and swooped down for the attack. Max grinned and looked at Draciel who seemed to be getting ready for something. As Hawkrin swooped down, Max yelled out his command.  
  
"Draciel! METAL BALL DEFENSE!" Draciel suddenly curled up into a ball and Hawkrin smashed right into it. Then, Draciel uncurled itself and attacked the wings of Hawkrin, leaving it unable to fly. Draciel smashed right into it, causing Hawkrin to fly right out of the dish.  
  
"NO WAY! THIS CAN'T BE!" Josh watched as his beyblade was thrown from the dish and landed at his feet. He picked it up and walked back to his teammates in shame. Max, on the other hand, was jumping up and down with his Draciel held up high in his hand. He ran back to his teammates and they all congratulated him.  
  
"That was great Max!" Tyson said as he patted him on the back.  
  
"Yeah! It was great! One more win and we'll be the champions!" Max nodded at Kenny.  
  
"So..." Ray turned to Kai and continued to speak. "Do your best Kai, try not to lose!" Kai just grunted but that was enough to show Ray he had heard him.  
  
"NOW THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE IN THE LEAD! NEXT UP IS KAI FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS AND SARAH FROM THE LETHAL HAWKS!"  
  
Kai stood up wordlessly and Jenny spoke for the first time in a long time. She spoke so quietly that only Kai could hear.  
  
"Win...cause if you lose, I will have to beyblade...and that is something that I don't want to do..." Kai just made a little noise in his throat to show that he heard Jenny's words and to show it didn't fall upon deaf ears. He walked up to the dish and faced Sarah.  
  
'Why did she even come to this tournament if she didn't want to beybattle? She's an idiot...' But he focused on what was about to happen. Sarah was scowling, not at Kai but at her teammate's defeat. Kai stared at Sarah as she threw a dirty look at Josh. She then averted her attention back to Kai.  
  
'I can't lose...not like my teammates...I can't lose!'  
  
"Now Kai here is one tough competitor! He's the captain and most serious in his team. His Dranzer can burn their enemies to a crisp!"  
  
"But don't underestimate Sarah. Her senses are sharp as well as her beyblading skills"  
  
"BLADERS READY?" Both bladers pulled out their blades and got ready to launch. "3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Both bladers pulled their blades with a lot of energy. Both blades hit the dish and started to circle the dish. As soon as the blades were spinning around the dish, Sarah looked at Kai, mockingly.  
  
"Can you handle this, Kai?" She turned her attention to her blade. "FLOCK ILLUSIONS!" Just as before, about 15 Hawkisses were in the bowl. Kai wasn't fazed nor surprised by this move. He just smirked and looked at Sarah.  
  
"You've just made one stupid mistake..." Sarah looked at his questioningly. "You can't fool me with your illusions...DRANZER!" As soon as he said that, his bit-beast arose from its blade.  
  
"You want to play rough, do ya? EMERGE MY HAWKISSES!" Every single Hawkiss started to glow and many Hawkisses emerged. She saw the smirk on Kai's face and smirked also. "I have many Hawkisses here, they might be illusions but they're very real. You shouldn't be smiling, cause you're going to be in big trouble soon. And I bet you can't tell which one is the real Hawkiss..." Kai smirked back.  
  
"But that is exactly why I'm smirking Sarah...I can see through your pathetic trick!" Sarah looked taken-aback and then she regained her composure.  
  
"Ha! You're just bluffing, no one has ever survived this..."  
  
"Oh I'm joking am I? Well, we'll see who's bluffing!" He looked at his Dranzer and nodded at it. Dranzer seemed to get what his master is trying to tell it so it flew up. Sarah looked at Dranzer as it was ascending. Kai also watched as his Dranzer flew higher and high. "NOW!" Just as Kai said that, Dranzer went sharply to the right and hit something. The real Hawkiss appeared and was about to fall out of the dish, until the other fake Hawkisses saved the original. Kai was very shocked at this unexpected move.  
  
"I think you're the one who's bluffing Kai...do you really think that you can beat me?" Kai glared at her but she didn't care about it. In the benches, Kenny was trying very hard to see if there is a way Kai could win. Tyson, Max, and Ray were also trying to help in their own way. Jenny just sat there staring at Kai.  
  
'There is a way...but I can't say what it is...you must figure it out on your own! If you lose, I'll be forced to do battle...and I won't be happy about that...'  
  
Kai was trying to figure how to beat Sarah. By the looks of it, Sarah is quite comfortable with the situation. Sarah decided to make her move right then a there. "HAWKISSES! KNOCK HIS DRANZER OUTTA HERE!" The Hawkisses moved in for attack. And they all charged at Dranzer.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Kai: *reads the fic and glowers at AS* YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!  
  
AS: *shrugs* So what?  
  
Kai: SO WHAT?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! THERE IS A CLIFFHANGER, MY REPUTATION IS AT STAKE, AND IF I LOSE, MY GRANDFATHER WILL KILL ME!  
  
Ray: It's not as though she cares...  
  
Kenny: But why did you take so long to complete one chapter?  
  
AS: Because, I had a playing test, and I have one coming up. I also have a math project due, a vocabulary test, I'm waiting for my grade for the debate, and the homework has been killing me!  
  
Everyone: Oh...  
  
AS: AND MY CLASS RUINED THE PARTY! WE HAD TEN STRIKES! Not that I really give a damn about parties, it's just that it would be nice to not do anything for 1 whole period!  
  
Ray: I think the pressure of too much work has gone to your head...  
  
AS: Yeah, I think it has!  
  
Kai: Idiotic authoress...  
  
AS: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!  
  
Kenny: Don't get her worked up again...remember what happened in Pointless Humor?  
  
Kai: *remembers what happened and shudders* Never mind, I take back what I said  
  
AS: Good, R&R! Ja Ne! 


	11. Let the final match begin! Part 2

AS: Hi!  
  
Ray: Tyson and Max still didn't come back yet?  
  
AS: Nope  
  
Kai: They are very stupid...  
  
AS: True  
  
Kenny: I wonder how long it will take them to realize there was nothing to be afraid of  
  
AS: *shrugs* Probably never  
  
Ray: Can we think about something else besides this for now?  
  
AS: Why?  
  
Ray: I dunno...  
  
AS: *sighs* Roll the fic!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Kai was trying to figure how to beat Sarah. By the looks of it, Sarah is quite comfortable with the situation. Sarah decided to make her move right then and there. "HAWKISSES! KNOCK HIS DRANZER OUTTA HERE!" The Hawkisses moved in for attack. And they all charged at Dranzer.  
  
"DRANZER! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"  
  
Dranzer quickly avoided the attack but it wasn't safe for long. The Hawkisses moved in for another attack, and Dranzer kept dodging them. Sarah looked at her Hawkisses and smirked.  
  
"You know Kai, you can't keep dodging my Hawkisses forever. Soon, you'll lose!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"We'll see about that. HAWKISSES! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" All the Hawkisses moved in different directions and created a circle around Dranzer. They moved in for the attack and sent Dranzer flying out of the dish. Kai watched in shock as his Dranzer was thrown from the dish. He picked up his Dranzer, which landed, at his feet. Sarah smirked again.  
  
"I told you! You can't win!" The extra Hawkisses disappeared and only one was left. Sarah picked it up and went back to her team. Kai went back to his team also and Jenny scowled at him.  
  
"You are a disgrace...I can't believe I have to beybattle right now" She said it quietly so only Kai could hear. He glared at her.  
  
"Shut up...No one told you that you had to enter this tournament, Thunder"  
  
"I thought that you all would win..." Kai sat down on the bench and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"THIS WAS ONE CLOSE MATCH! THE LAST ROUND WILL DECIDE WHO WINS THIS TOURNAMENT! MAY THE LAST BLADERS STEP UP TO THE DISH?!"  
  
Mark stepped up to the dish and Jenny reluctantly got up. Tyson and Max said a few words of encouragement but Jenny ignored them. She also stepped up to the dish and Mark laughed when he saw Jenny.  
  
"This will be an easy win! You look weaker than the rest of your group!"  
  
Jenny just smiled lightly.  
  
"Well then, you must have underestimated me..."  
  
"We'll see about that after you LOSE!"  
  
"THIS IS BRAD BEST AND LET'S LOOK AT THE COMPETITION HERE! WHOA! IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW BRAD, WHO DO YOU THINK WHO IS?"  
  
"THAT SEEMS TO BE JENNY NASORA. THE CAPTAIN OF THE ELEMENTAL BLADERS!"  
  
"REALLY?! THIS MIGHT BE AN INTERESTING MATCH! AND I HEARD THAT SHE WAS ONE NASTY COMPETITOR"  
  
"BUT LET'S NOT UNDERESTIMATE HER OPPONENT! MARK IS ONE POWERFUL BLADER AND HE CAN REALLY WIPE AN OPPONENT OUT!"  
  
"BLADERS READY?"  
  
Both competitors pulled out their blades and launchers.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords and both blades went flying into the dish. Mark looked at Jenny again.  
  
"So you're the captain of the Elemental Bladers, huh? Well this will make things more interesting"  
  
"Whatever..." She stared at the dish and closed her eyes.  
  
'Thank goodness! I didn't decide to use her after all...now let's see...what maneuver? I got it!' She opened her eyes and looked at Mark. She gave him a confident smirk. He looked at her and sneered.  
  
"What's the smile for? I know you think you're undefeatable but I'll be the first to beat you! You can't win against the fury and power of my bit- beast!"  
  
Jenny's eyes softened just a tad bit to show some pity towards Mark. Her look seems to say, "Poor boy, you don't know what you're up against" but Mark didn't get the message. She tapped her foot in rhythm. For what reason, no one besides Jenny knew. Soon, as if responding to the taps, a bit-beast slowly emerged from the depths of Jenny's blade. When it fully emerged, there was a golden dragon there. Kai's face held shock and disbelief. He stood up to get a better look at the bit-beast and turned to Jenny. The others didn't think there was anything wrong, but Kai knew what was wrong. Apparently Jenny knew it too. She turned her head and looked at Kai.  
  
"Don't ask Kai! I'll explain later!"  
  
Mark stared at the golden dragon coldly. He looked at Jenny and the expression on her face was a bit hard to read.  
  
"You think you could beat me with a little dragon?! I'll crush your dragon and send it flying! FEARAWK! APPEAR!"  
  
And then, his bit-beast appeared quickly out of its blade.  
  
"We'll see..." Jenny said with a soft voice. She stopped tapping her foot and turned to the dragon, who was obediently awaiting orders. "Thundra! ATTACK WITH LIGHTING ROAR!"  
  
The dragon opened its mouth and sent, what seemed like a thunder ball, at Fearawk. Mark smirked at Jenny.  
  
"You think that would be able to defeat me?! FEARAWK! BLOCK IT!"  
  
Fearawk did the same move it had done against Lily's bit-beast. Jenny smiled again but this time more darkly.  
  
"It won't work! Light against Dark! Who will win?!" He bit-beast's attack hit the Fearawk's barrier but it shattered and fell. The thunder ball hit Fearawk right in the chest and sent it flying out of the dish. It retreated into its blade for safety and flew back into its master's hand as if it was afraid of Thundra. Jenny smiled smugly and Mark growled.  
  
"I guess I win..." She picked up her blade and pocketed in her bag. She ran back to her 'team' and almost all of them congratulated her. Mark was still standing near the dish and then he punched the floor out of frustration. His teammates came up to him and tried to calm him down but to no avail. They all dragged him out of the stadium, which just left the Bladebreakers, Jazz Man, the audience and a few other people.  
  
"THE BLADEBREAKERS WIN THE TOURNAMENT! WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH BUT OF COURSE IT HAS BEEN ONE SIDED MOST OF THE TIME...IT WAS STILL AN AMAZING MATCH! NOW BLADEBREAKERS, WHAT IS YOUR REEQUEST?!"  
  
Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers ran to the middle of the stadium. Everyone minus Jenny huddled into a circle and discussed it. After a minute or two, they broke apart and turned to the Jazz. Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kenny had huge smiles on. Tyson took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Our request is..........."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AS: Short but I like it...  
  
Kai: Our request is WHAT?!  
  
AS: *shrugs and grins* Figure it out, dough head!  
  
Kai: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DOUGH HEAD?!  
  
Ray: She was referring to you  
  
Kai: Shut it!  
  
Ray: Just trying to help...*mutters* absolutely no respect at all for us  
  
Kenny: I think I know!  
  
AS: If you know, don't say it!  
  
Ray: But you can't end it here!  
  
AS: Oh yes I CAN!  
  
Ray: What rights do you have?!  
  
AS: I'm the authoress!  
  
Kenny: *whispers to Ray* She got you there  
  
Ray: Don't start with me  
  
Kai: This story gets more stupider by the chapter!  
  
AS: So what?! I don't write in paragraphs well nor am I good with descriptions!  
  
Kai: See! You finally admit you suck at something!  
  
AS: Shut your trap! THAT'S IT! I'm going to pair you up with-  
  
Kai: Tyson? *snorts* Yeah right! That trick won't save you this time!  
  
AS: Uh...no...I was going to say...*points to Ray* him  
  
Ray/ Kai: O.O! WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!  
  
AS: Indeed I am...but just kidding...I wouldn't do that! I can't write yaoi! Nor would some people that I know would be happy...  
  
Kai: *mutters* Damned mad authoress  
  
AS; *kicks him hard in the shins* Shut it!  
  
Kenny: *sweatdrop* Why the shins? Why not hit him with SMD on the head?  
  
AS: *shrugs* Tired, bored, and so on  
  
Ray: It would have been better if you just chopped him up  
  
Kai: HEY! ARE YOU ON MY SIDE OR HER'S?!  
  
Ray and Kenny: *shrugs* Dunno  
  
AS: *sighs* Ok...please review! Next chapter will be longer! I promise! Ja! Please review! 


	12. Plz read!

AS: Sorry for the delay but I'm busy with other things such as Pointless Humor...but let's get back to the point!  
  
Ray: Yeah, if this things' got a point  
  
AS: Be quiet!  
  
Kenny: He has a point there  
  
AS: DAMARE!  
  
Everyone minus Tyson and Max because they ran away: Ok, ok!  
  
AS: Anyways...can anyone guess what Kai thought was wrong about Jenny's bit- beast? Whoever gets it right, the next chapter will be dedicated to him/her  
  
Kai: why are you doing that?  
  
AS: *shrugs* Merely seeing if anyone can figure it out and if they were paying any attention to the rest of the fic  
  
Kai: Idiot  
  
AS: -_- Damare  
  
Kai: Why don't you?  
  
AS: Just be quiet  
  
Ray: SHUT UP! Anyways, let's see if anyone can guess it because I already did  
  
Kenny: So did I!  
  
AS: Oh? Tell me *they whisper something in her ear and then she giggles* WRONG! WRONG!  
  
Kenny: DAMN!  
  
Ray: THEN WHAT IS IT?!  
  
AS: I'm not telling...let's see if the readers can guess it...Ja! I'll update later 


	13. The Request

AS: *sighs* Damn it all  
  
Kai: What? Damn yourself for making this story?  
  
AS: Yeah, so what?  
  
Ray: Finish this story first before you do anything stupid  
  
Kenny: Why would she wanna do that?  
  
Ray: *whispers* So AS doesn't have to torture us during Pointless humor  
  
Kenny: Oh...  
  
AS: I have half given up on this fic! And on Daughter of the Past! Why did I write the sequel before hand? *sighs* Stupid little book...why did I write all my ideas in there?  
  
Kai: Dunno, cause you're stupid?  
  
AS: This isn't a time for sarcasm...roll fic before this turns into a very long discussion  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Our request is..........."  
  
Everyone held their breath and waited for Tyson to say the groups' request.  
  
"Our request is..." He paused. "To challenge the Elemental Bladers here and now!"  
  
Everyone in the stadium gasped. Some of them thought they were insane, some thought that they should go for it, some thought that they can't because the team wasn't there. Jazzman cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, or the Bladebreakers' attention, to be specific.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the whole team isn't here to beybattle you...so the request cannot be granted"  
  
Tyson's face fell and so did Max's, Ray's and Kenny's. But Jenny stepped up and faced the Jazzman.  
  
"Wait!" She said in a loud and clear voice, which made everyone in the stadium direct their attention to her. "The request shall be granted, for the team is here and ready to beybattle the Bladebreakers..." Tyson, Max, and Ray gave a loud whoop "And furthermore" she continued, "As the team captain, we accept your challenge..."  
  
Jazzman stared at her, a bit dumbstruck and was letting the information sink in, and then he said slowly, "All right then...let's get the match started!"  
  
The whole stadium was soon filled with noise and quick chattering. Tyson had a big grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks Jenny!"  
  
But she ignored the thanks and was looking at the crowd. Her eyes were moving from row to row of seats, as if looking for someone. Then a "HEY" made the Bladebreakers turn. They saw Chelsea running up to them, holding a bag that she wasn't holding before. She grabbed Jenny by the wrist and then started to pull her away. Max asked her where she was taking Jenny but she just said, "To change" before pulling Jenny out of the stadium completely.  
  
"I wonder what they're doing..." said a curious Ray.  
  
"Who knows?" said Max.  
  
About 10 minutes later, they saw a few figures emerge from the door. Each of them were wearing cloaks and their faces were covered by a veil of shadows and by a hood. Two of them had what seemed to be sticks in their hands but due to the distance, they couldn't make it out clearly. When the Jazzman saw them, he asked, "ARE BOTH TEAMS READY?!"  
  
"Yes..." said one of the hooded figures.  
  
"ARE THE BLADEBREAKERS ALSO READY?!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said an enthusiastic Tyson.  
  
"GOOD! THEN, LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!"  
  
Both teams proceeded to their team benches and 3 of the four hooded figures sat down. On the other side, Kai and Kenny sat down. Tyson, Ray, and Max looked at the Elemental Bladers, or at least, what they can see of them. Kenny looked at Kai who, as usual, had his eyes closed and his arms crossed.  
  
"Kai, you've known Thunder for a while, haven't you?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Well...why are they wearing cloaks? What do they have to hide?"  
  
Kai finally opened his eyes and looked across the stadium. 'They have more to hide than you thought'. He just said, "You'll see..." Then he closed his eyes again. Tyson, Max, and Ray were discussing who's going to go first.  
  
"How about we settle this with Paper, rock, scissors?" suggested Tyson.  
  
"Fine with us" said Max.  
  
"Yeah, let's do this!" said Ray, holding out his hand. Tyson and Max did the same.  
  
"1...2...SHOOT!" Max had paper Tyson and Ray had rocks. The two boys' faces' fell.  
  
"Yes! I go first!" Max punched one hand into the other. "And I'm ready to take on those Elemental Bladers!"  
  
"Guess we have to do this again with each other" The two boys held out their hands. This time, Ray has scissors and Tyson had paper.  
  
"Sorry, scissor beat paper every time..."  
  
"All right, so Max goes first, then Ray, then me, and last is Kai, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" said everyone except for Kai.  
  
"NOW, WILL THE COMPETITOR FROM EACH TEAM STEP UP TO THE DISH?!"  
  
One of the people who were sitting on the bench suddenly stood up and wordlessly 'glided' up to the dish and Max was on the other side. Max looked at his opponent, trying to get a good look at his or her face but it was hidden by dark shadows.  
  
"Mind taking off your cloak?" he asked, curious to see what was under it. He wasn't exactly expecting a reaction or an answer of any sort.  
  
But the person put his or her hand on the hood of the cloak and pulled. Max just stared at the person for a few moments and then the person smirked, then took off the rest of the cloak. It dropped to the floor and then the Bladebreakers stared at the person for a few moments. Kai just stared at the person with a blank expression. 'Hm...haven't changed much since the party.'  
  
The person who was under the cloak is a girl. She had a red short-sleeved shirt, a fiery red skirt that goes down to the shins, her scarlet eyes were sparkling with excitement. Her chestnut colored hair was in an elegant swirl around the base of her neck and her bangs were tucked behind her ears. She had a pair of earrings with fire charms hanging from them. Her lips curved into a sweet smile and in her hands are her beyblade and launcher.  
  
"OK, SO IT'S JESSICA VERSUS MAX! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I HAD TO WAIT TO SEE WHO WAS UNDER THE CLOAK BEFORE I STARTED TO TALK. NOW LET'S GET ON WITH THE SHOW! 3..."  
  
Both bladers set their beyblade on the launcher and put their finger in the ripcord, ready to pull.  
  
"2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
"OK! LET'S SEE HERE, JESSICA IS THE PYRO OF THE GROUP AND SHE IS HOT! HER ABILITY TO MEASURE AN OPPONENT'S STRENGTH IS JUST AMAZING!"  
  
"BUT DON'T FORGET MAX! HE'S A GREAT KID BUT EVEN GREATER WHEN IT COMES TO BEYBLADING!"  
  
Both bladers pulled their ripcords and the two beyblades flew into the dish. As soon as Max's blade hit the dish, she stared at it with a thoughtful look on her face. Occasionally, she would just mutter an "Uh huh" or "Ok" or something similar to it. Draciel was chasing the scarlet eyed girls' beyblade for a while and her beyblade seemed to be teasing Draciel as it moved closer to Draciel, then dashed forward, away from it's reach. It was practically a game of cat and mouse. Max was getting frustrated. He looked angrily at the scarlet-eyed girl, who was still studying Draciel.  
  
"Why don't your blade just hold still and let me attack or will you?!" he said angrily.  
  
Jessica looked up for the first time for minutes. She just looked at him with a blank expression. She held up her hand and then Max looked at it curiously. She snapped her fingers and before Max knew it, his blade was lying at his feet. He looked at Draciel in shock and amazement.  
  
'How'd her beyblade throw Draciel out of the dish so quickly?'  
  
The Bladebreakers didn't believe what happened. They too were also in a state of shock.  
  
"H-how'd that girl do that?" asked a very stunned Tyson.  
  
"Her beyblade seems to be able to attack faster than a blink of an eye. Her beyblade must have been trained to know each of its' masters' commands." Said Kenny, typing away on his laptop.  
  
"B-but that's impossible. No blade can move that fast!" said a bewildered Ray.  
  
Kai let out what seemed to be a bit of a snort. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"What's so funny Kai?" said Tyson.  
  
"You obviously underestimate those girls over there" He gestured the Elemental Bladers on the other side of the stadium by nodding his head in their direction. "If you think that Jessica is strong, wait till you see the power of the other girls. Jessica was toying with Max, she wasn't serious. And she's the weakest member." The other Bladebreakers stared at his in pure amazement but Kai ignored it. Back at the dish, Max was still trying to register exactly what happened and how it was possible. But the Jazzman's voice broke though his train of thoughts.  
  
"SO, JESSICA FROM THE ELEMENTAL BLADERS WINS!"  
  
The crowd roared with cheers for the Elemental Bladers. Max picked up his beyblade and walked back to his team and as did Jessica, not before gather her cloak and putting it back on. Her teammates just sat in silence as Jessica approached. She took a seat and waited for the next match. Max approached his members with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Sorry guys, I just lost it..." said Max, sadly. Tyson just put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, don't beat yourself up! She took you by surprise but we'll beat the rest of them! They're just girls! What harm can they be?" said a rather optimistic Tyson, who seems to have completely forgotten what Kai said.  
  
"But, even though they are girls...we can't underestimate them! During my fight with June, she said that boys don't put up much of a fight against girls..." said Ray, remembering the event.  
  
"But that's not true! We can put up a great fight against either gender! That June girl was just trying to use some underhanded tactics to make you lose your concentration!" said Tyson.  
  
"OK, BEYBLADING FANS! LET'S GET READY FOR ROUND 2! WOULD THE NEXT TWO COMPETITORS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE DISH?!"  
  
Another cloaked person from the Elemental Bladers' bench stepped up to the dish. Ray also stepped up to the dish and stared at his opponent. Back in the benches, Tyson was talking to Kenny.  
  
"So, who do you think this is?" said Tyson  
  
"Hard to say...their heights are nearly the same, weight, age, but the personalities are completely different" said Kenny, who was looking up information on the Elemental Bladers. Tyson groaned.  
  
"I didn't ask about their personalities, age, or whatever. I just want to know who it is!"  
  
"Relax Tyson. I'm sure Ray can handle whoever that is" said Dizzi.  
  
"We just hope so, Dizzi" said a slightly concerned Max.  
  
Ray was wondering who his opponent could be. He decided to do what Max did to get his opponent to take off his or her cloak.  
  
"Do you mind taking off your cloak?" he said politely. As Jessica did, the person also started by taking off the hood and then the rest of the cloak. Ray stared at the person who was wearing the cloak. It was a girl also. She had a long-sleeved, silver dress, which was flowing around as though the wind was blowing at it even though there wasn't the slightest breeze. Her waist-length black hair was also flying around her. Her silver-gray eyes had a little bit of a spark in them and on her right hand middle finger was a ring with a tornado charm.  
  
"NOW THAT I KNOW WHO WAS UNDER THE CLOAK, LET'S START THE MATCH!"  
  
Both bladers had their hands on their launchers and ripcords.  
  
"READY?! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Both bladers pulled the ripcords and their battle began. Both blades were ramming into each other, fighting furiously. The girls' blade moved back to close in on Driger but Ray took that chance and rammed right into the girls' blade. It flew into the air and Ray thought that the match was his. The girl stared at the dish and didn't seem to care if her blade was thrown from the dish. But his little victory was cut short as a little twister appeared underneath the girls' blade. It brought back into the safety of the dish and the match continued.  
  
"H-how'd you do that?" said an amazed Ray. The girl kept staring at the dish where the two blades were going at it.  
  
"I knew you were going to do that...the wind told me you would..." said the girl in a hollow voice.  
  
"The wind told you?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Tyson looked at Kenny in confusion. "What does she mean by the wind told her?"  
  
Kenny was typing rapidly on his laptop. "It says here that that girl, Katrina, knows the language of the wind. The language of the wind cannot be learned, it has to be inherited. Apparently, her family has known the wind language for generations. The wind language is when someone can understand what the wind is saying and can speak it"  
  
"That's amazing, being able to communicate with wind" said an awed Max.  
  
"But what does wind have to do with a beybattle?" said a baffled and curious Tyson  
  
"It has a lot to do with beybattling! The wind is how a blade can gain speed!"  
  
"Uh...come again?" said Max and Tyson is unison.  
  
"Ok...when you want to be really fast, you need to follow the pattern of the wind, it'll help you go faster! But it's very hard to explain so I'll just leave it at that"  
  
Ray heard everything that the Chief said and recognized that word 'wind language' but he didn't now from where. Katrina stared at him with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Hm...you know my secret...that's interesting" She moved her head up right. "But it won't help you!" She blew though her slightly parted lips and then her beyblade responded to that and attacked Driger. It immediately flew out of the dish and landed at Ray's feet. Ray stared at his Driger then stared at Katrina who already has her beyblade in her hands.  
  
"KATRINA OF THE ELEMENTAL BLADERS IS THE WINNER! THAT'S 2 TO ZIP!"  
  
Ray was about to leave when Katrina stopped him.  
  
"Ray!" He turned his head and she smiled. "Wanna rematch?" He smiled also and nodded. He walked back to his team and Katrina did the same after picking up her cloak and putting it on just as Jessica did. Ray was a bit disappointed with the loss but couldn't wait for a rematch.  
  
"Hey Ray! Don't worry about it!" Ray looked up to see Tyson grinning like an idiot. "We'll win next time!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ray give him a strong nod.  
  
"There are only Chelsea and Jenny left! Who do you guys think will be next?"  
  
"It's hard to say, Max. Because we weren't able to get their power levels but I'm thinking they'll save the strongest for last!"  
  
"Then that must be Jenny who's last. She's team captain!" said Max.  
  
"Yeah! Guess I'll have to take on Chelsea!" Tyson.  
  
"I think you should summon Dragoon before she gets to you that might give you the lead and edge. The other two girls were tough and they didn't have their bit-beasts out!" advised Ray.  
  
Tyson nodded in thanks and looked at the Elemental Bladers. 'I'm ready to take on anyone of you!'  
  
"MAY THE TWO NEXT COMPETITORS PLEASE STEP UP TO THE DISH?!"  
  
Another cloaked person stepped up to the dish and she had something behind her back but it still seemed like a stick. Tyson stepped up as well, ready for anything that comes his way.  
  
"Take off your cloak!" demanded Tyson. The cloak person just said, "Be polite!" And that got Tyson a bit irritated.  
  
"Fine, fine! Please take off your cloak!" The person giggled and instead of grabbing a hold of the hood, she just took of the whole thing quickly. The person was revealed to be Chelsea. The boys were expecting as much and as the saying goes, "They'll always save the best for last." Chelsea's clothes were different from the clothes they saw her wear before. Instead, it was a blue short-sleeved dress. She had her bracelet on and her blond hair was still in its usual ponytail. The stick that was in her hands is really a trident, which seems to be her launcher because her beyblade was right under the trident's 'forks'.  
  
"GREAT! SO IT'S CHELSEA VERSUS TYSON! NOW LET'S GET READY FOR THIS MATCH!"  
  
Tyson had his hands on his launcher and beyblade but Chelsea held her launder at her side.  
  
"I hear Chelsea is one heck of a slippery opponent. Her bit-beast can really wash an opponent up!"  
  
"Yeah but Tyson always kicks it up free-style! His Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane can really blow an opponent away."  
  
"BLADERS READY?! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Tyson pulled hard on his ripcord and Chelsea had a unique way of launcher her beyblade. She held it high in the air and spun it with both lands. Then she brought the whole thing crashing down near the edge of the dish and her blade automatically flew in. (A/N: Think of Johnny's way of launcher his blade, only a bit differently).  
  
"DRAGOON! COME OUT AND FINISH THIS QUICKLY!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Dragoon obeyed and soon, a large blue dragon appeared from Tyson's blade. Chelsea was unfazed by this and just calmly looked at it.  
  
"DRAGOON! PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
  
A large storm appeared and a twister surrounded Dragoon and its' blade. Chelsea's blade was caught inside it and still, Chelsea remained calm.  
  
"Go...please come out, SUIJIN!" said Chelsea as the bit-piece on her blade started to glow. Everyone's ears perked up at the name Suijin. Tyson stared in amazement as a bright blue phoenix slowly yet gracefully came out of its' blade. Kai stared at the blue phoenix with surprise.  
  
'So what they said was true, Chelsea can wield the legendary Suijin'  
  
"WATERA! USE SONG OF THE SEVEN SEAS!" said Chelsea with her eyes sparkling with amusement and eagerness. She touched her bracelet and the water charm on it glowed faintly but no one saw it. Her bit-beast opened its' mouth, or rather, beak and let out a very mellow song which caused everyone in the stadium to feel as though there were no worries in the world. Tyson also felt a bit light headed and carefree. But Chelsea was unaffected by the song. Without realizing it, Dragoon was slowing retreated into its' blade and the song didn't end there but it got louder and louder. Soon, Dragoon has completely retreated into its' blade and the song ended completely. Before Tyson realized what happened, Suijin quickly knocked his Dragoon out of the dish.  
  
"CHELSEA WINS THE MATCH! VICTORY GOES TO THE ELEMENTAL BLADERS ONCE AGAIN!"  
  
The crowd roared once again and Suijin flew back into Chelsea's hand. She turned around and picked up her cloak then put it on before going back to the bench. Tyson stared dumbstruck at where his opponent has stood before. Many questions raced into his mind as he bent down and picked up his Dragoon. He went back to the bench and sat down, staring at his beyblade.  
  
'How could I lose? What was going on? Why didn't I realize anything? How did she beat me? Why did I lose?' And other questions similar to those flooded his mind. He didn't even seem to hear nor notice his teammates talking to him. He looked up and looked past his teammates to see the Elemental Bladers on the other side of the room. Chelsea, Jessica and Katrina had their hoods off but their cloaks still on. They were chatting quietly with each other and sometimes looked at Jenny who still had her hood and cloak on. 'I'll beat you one day, Chelsea...Just you wait'  
  
"NOW, LET'S GET READY FOR ROUND 4! WOULD THE LAST BLADER PLEASE COME UP TO THE DISH?!"  
  
The last cloaked figure, which was Jenny, 'glided' up to the dish just as Jessica had done but more smoother, and she seems to also have a stick behind her back. Kai just walked up to the dish staring at Jenny. Back at the Elemental Bladers' bench, the other girls were talking to Jenny.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?!" asked Chelsea  
  
"You don't have to be serious! You can just knock his lights out just by being playful!" suggested Katrina, laughing.  
  
"Just beat him!" said Jessica.  
  
Jenny just turned around and all the girls shut up, then she turned back to Kai.  
  
"Well Hiwatari...long time no see..." said Jenny in a cold and expressionless voice which sent chills down Kai's spine. "How long has it been? 12 years? Or has my memory deceived me?"  
  
Kai found his voice and kept his cold mask on. "It hasn't been 12 years, only 9 years unless...you're who I think you are..." No reaction. "I see..."  
  
"BY THE PROCESS OF ELIMINATION, JENNY IS GOING AGAINST KAI OF THE BLADEBREAKERS! BLADERS READY?!"  
  
Jenny took the stick from behind her back and held it by her side. The stick is now shown to be a thunder-pike. (A/N: If you watch Inuyasha, think of Hiten's thunder pike) Kai pulled out his Dranzer and launcher then set it up.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
  
Kai pulled his ripcord and his Dranzer flew into the dish. Jenny did what Chelsea did and spun the thunder-pike above her head and brought it crashing down. Her beyblade went into the dish and went after Dranzer. Dranzer went backwards and charged at Jenny's beyblade but it turned sharply to the left. Then Dranzer tore at it as her beyblade spun away.  
  
"Take off your cloak...I want to know..." said Kai, looking at a motionless Jenny. Her hands slowly pulled off her hood and then the rest of the cloak was taken off. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a different outfit. Her dress was no longer yellow but golden and it reached down to her ankles. Her necklace shined when the light from the stadium hit it. She slowly opened her eyes and faced Kai. What he saw made his blood run cold.  
  
"So I was right...I knew it was you!" said Kai  
  
"We met just once and your memory is as clear as a bell. I'm partially impressed, Hiwatari. You remember me." Jenny said in the same expressionless voice.  
  
"Hey Kenny, is it just me or did Jenny just put on a whole different personality then before?" asked Ray, observing Jenny.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I know that she is nice and a bit cold but this is beyond cold! She acts like she's doesn't have any feelings whatsoever!" said a startled Kenny.  
  
"But what could have caused this change?" said Max. Unknown to any of them, Katrina had just picked up what they said and is smiling.  
  
"Well, you guys are truly dense, aren't you?" said Katrina. Her voice made the Bladebreakers besides Kai look at her. "Yup! Just as I suspected, dense and clueless!"  
  
"Hey! If you know something, spill it already!" yelled Tyson, but all he got in response was a mocking grin. "I give up! You girls are unbearable!"  
  
Kai stole one small glance at his teammates before returning his gaze to Jenny who had her arms crossed and staring at him with a blank expression. "I wonder if you're as good as before...COLD THUNDER!" All of the Bladebreakers looked at Kai as he yelled the words "Cold Thunder" Jenny looked mildly interested.  
  
"So good of you to remember my name...Cold Thunder..." A cold laugh followed the sentence and it sent chills down everyone's spines. "I haven't heard that name for years...12 years to be exact...interesting..." The Bladebreakers looked at her in confusion. "I see that you haven't told your teammates about me...how sad...you're so lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you or else...I would have done that when we first met, it's a pity that Jenny didn't allow me to kill anyone" she said in an icy voice.  
  
"HEY! What are you talking about Jenny?! This makes no sense at all! Why do you want to kill Kai? And why is he calling you Cold Thunder?" yelled Tyson, causing the rest of the Elemental Bladers to laugh. He glared at them but they kept laughing. "HEY! SHUT UP!"  
  
"I don't get it, what could have caused the change in Jenny? She looks the same, a golden dress, black hair, golden eyes-wait- GOLDEN EYES?!" Kenny looked at Jenny's eyes and sure enough, her eyes were gold and as cold as ice, or even colder. "GUYS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! HER EYES! LOOK AT HER EYES!"  
  
Everyone looked at Jenny's eyes and they gasped.  
  
"But how can that be? Her eyes are supposed to be green, not gold!" exclaimed Ray. "That cannot be Jenny! It's an imposter!" He heard Katrina laugh on the other side, apparently she heard that comment. The rest of the Bladebreakers stared at her once again as she fell into a fit of laughter. "HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Katrina was unable to answer and fell on the floor, laughing like crazy. Jessica slapped her over the head, which reduced the laughter to shrill giggles.  
  
"Sorry about that boys, Katrina can't help it. Oh and to answer your question, that person is not an imposter!" said Jessica, slapping Katrina over the head again, causing Katrina to glare at her and shut up. Katrina stood up and rubbed the place where Jessica had slapped her. Chelsea watched this with a face that says 'here we go again'.  
  
Jenny or rather, Cold Thunder looked at the dish and saw her beyblade chasing Dranzer. "This is getting childish don't you think?" No reaction from Kai. "I want to end this...GO!" Her beyblade gained speed and headed straight for Dranzer, but at the very last second Kai told Dranzer to dodge so the other beyblade's assault was in vain.  
  
"DRANZER! COME OUT HERE!" A glowing red phoenix came out of his beyblade, flapping its' large wings. Jenny looked at Dranzer with a bored expression. "GO! FIRE ARROW!" A spurt of flames came out of Dranzer's blade and headed directly for Jenny's blade.  
  
"DODGE IT! AND SANGA! I CALL UPON YOU!" First, Jenny's blade dodged the flames and then the bit in the middle of the blade started to glow. Slowly, a golden phoenix made its' way out of her beyblade. The golden phoenix stared at Dranzer with cold, piercing eyes, just like her mistress's. Kai stared at it in shock, as did the rest of his team. Now, they were even more confused. The other Bladebreakers were all thinking the same thing, 'Isn't her bit-beast supposed to be Thundra?'  
  
"So, Sanga finally appears before me once again..." said Kai as he stared at the golden-eyed phoenix who also had its' gaze fixed upon him. "Do you recognize me, Thunderina?" The phoenix gave a sharp nod and then it let out a shrill cry, which pierced the air.  
  
"Quickly...end this, Thunderina..." said Jenny as she fingered her necklace. The thunder charm on the necklace glowed faintly but no one noticed except for Jenny. "LIGHTING SPEED ATTACK!" Sanga or Thunderina disappeared from view and kept appearing here and there but only for a split second. Kai was looking around the dish for it. Then he closed him eyes and his mind was blank. Suddenly he opened his eyes and yelled, "MOVE DRANZER! TO YOUR LEFT!" Dranzer moved away and Thunderina was about to smash headlong into it.  
  
"Smart, Kai. You learned how to dodge my dear Thunderina's Lighting Speed Attack." Said Jenny with a little scowl.  
  
"Well, blame yourself for showing me that technique!" said Kai, eyes sparkling with savage triumph. "NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE! DRANZER!" Dranzer moved here and there in the dish just as Thunderina had done but slower. Jenny's scowl deepened as Dranzer copied what Thunderina had done. 'He certainly improved'  
  
"Kai, you shall face your defeat! THUNDERINA! THOUSAND LIGHTING SPEAR!" From Thunderina's blade came lighting bolts. It hit different places in the dish and Dranzer tried to dodge it. Then, caught by surprise, Dranzer got hit by a lighting bolt and was sent flying into the air. Apparently Jenny wasn't finished. "THUNDERINA! KNOCK DRANZER STRAIGHT TO KAI!" Thunderina's blade went up into the air and hit Dranzer, hard while it was still in the air. It flew straight at a shocked and paralyzed Kai and as it flew past him, it cut his cheek, making it bleed. His blade landed a few feet behind him and glared angrily at Jenny who had her beyblade in her hand with her cloak.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't tell Thunderina to hit Dranzer so it goes right to your heart. It would have killed you..." She walked back to her team and Jessica handed her a box, which she took and turned so her back was to the opposite side of the stadium. Kai picked up his Dranzer and walked back to his team. The others ran to him, a bit worried about him.  
  
"Are you ok, Kai?" asked a concerned Max. "That cut looks kinda deep"  
  
"I'm fine! Leave me alone, you idiots!" growled Kai as he sat down on the bench and wiped the blood with the back of his hand. The others sat down, wanting to know about that battle.  
  
"Kai, why was Jenny acting so different? You should know!" said Tyson but he received no answer. "ARG! ANSWER ME!" Still Kai said nothing.  
  
"OK, THE MATCHES ARE OVER! THE ELEMENTAL BLADERS WIN THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE BLADEBREAKERS!"  
  
The crowd roared again for the Elemental Bladers. Tyson and Ray stared at the Elemental Bladers who were silent and had their heads down. None of them saw but their items with the charms glowed faintly.  
  
Kai stole a quick glance at the Elemental Bladers when his other teammates weren't looking. 'You won't win next time. I don't know what you hide, but I'm going to find out. I can tell...somehow. All you girls are hiding something even though you don't show it. You girls act normal and yet, all of you are hiding something. I will defeat you and find out your secrets.'  
  
Minutes later, the boys walk out of the stadium, waiting for the Elemental Bladers. Soon, Chelsea and Jessica walked out, laughing, followed by Katrina and Jenny talking and giggling. Jessica was not longer wearing a skirt instead she was wearing light red shorts with sandals. Katrina's outfit was also different. She was wearing a white shirt and khakis to match, she had an over jacket which went pass the knees and was made out of very light material. Katrina and Jessica had one-strap bags on their shoulders.  
  
"Hey, girls, nice battle" said Tyson, smiling. The girls smiled back and then Kenny looked at Jenny's eyes and saw that they were no longer golden but back to their normal green.  
  
"Jenny?" She looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "Why were your eyes golden before and now they're green?" She didn't look surprised at that question and seemed thoughtful, she didn't speak for a while and there was a weird silence in the air.  
  
"Hey! The car's coming!" said Katrina, breaking the awkward silence between them. Sure enough, a black limo pulled up and the driver came out then opened the door. The girls ran towards the car and Jessica yelled, "What are you waiting for?" as she got in first. The boys followed the girls inside the car and the driver shut the door. The girls were on one side and the boys were on the other. The car started and took off. There was still an uncomfortable silence between them and the boys still want to know about Jenny's eyes. She chewed her bottom lip nervously, unable to talk. 'I'm in hot water now!'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kai: I LOST TO A GIRL?!  
  
AS: *whacks him with SMD* Shut up! I'm in a bad mood and I don't want to put up with your remarks!  
  
Kenny: Why are you in a bad mood?  
  
Ray: *points to fic* What do you think?  
  
Kenny: Oh!  
  
AS: Shut it! That's only partly it!  
  
Kai: Oh? There's more to your bad mood?  
  
AS: I have a cold!  
  
Boys: -_-' Oh  
  
AS: Please review...*blows her nose on a tissue and throws it into a garbage can* Ja! 


End file.
